For You Only
by ArinnaVal
Summary: AU story for Peter and Claire. Started as a CANON.Story: Peter and Claire are on the run. They are all alone. Can they resist on temptation?I do not own the right for the characters or the show.
1. Prologue

**My notes: This is my new upgrade version of this story. **

AU story for Peter and Claire. What can I say, I'm a huge Paire (and Literati) fan! It's a little canon at the beginning, so be warned. I do not own the right for the characters or the show.

Story: Peter and Claire are on the run. When you are all alone with the love of your life, can you resist on the temptation? Even when is forbidden?

_**

* * *

For **__** You Only**_

_**Prologue**_

_Blinding darkness surrounds me  
and I am reaching for you only  
this hopelessness that drowns  
all that I believe  
will be the one thing that I need  
for you only._

After three months running from the Pinehurst chasers, Peter and Claire finally found a secret place to hide, near by the Mexican border. It was two in the morning. Claire still was awake. In those three months, she hardly found time to sleep.

Claire gazed at Peter. He was sleeping very peacefully and she was grateful for that.

The room was dirty and with only one bed. She told him to take the bed, but he of course disagreed, telling her that he will sleep on the floor. Claire forbade him, because his wounds were still fresh. After little fight, they made the compromise to share the bed.

Now Claire lay in the one side of the bed and Peter took the other. She gazed his beautiful face. One curl fell in his forehead. Claire had a despaired desire to put that curl behind his ear, but if she would do that, he would wake up. Clare sighed, still gazed at him. If only he was not her uncle… she would be able to tell him how she feels. That she loved him from the moment she first met him in the middle of High School in Odessa. Moreover, how her heart was broken from the moment, when she found out that she could not love him.

Oh, crap! That curl made her nervous! Claire reached her hand and in the moment she touch him, Peter woke up.

'What happened?' Peter asked sleepy. 'Anything wrong?'

Claire quickly withdrew her hand and answered him quietly.

'Nothing… everything is okay. Continue to sleep, I'm sorry Peter.'

'You still can't sleep?' Peter gaze at her. 'Why didn't you awake me?'

'You know?' Claire sounded surprised. She thought that Peter was not noticed that.

He smiled at her and Claire's heart jumps.

'I couldn't sleep either. I want you to calm down a little. I know that situation is new for you, but for me too. I'm fine, Claire. It's time to stop worrying about me.'

Clare stood up and sat on the bed.

'I can't, Peter. You are not indestructible now and I l.. 'Claire made a short pause, could not believing what she almost said. 'I care about you too much for not worrying.'

'I know, and I thank you for that. I care about you too.'

Peter stood up too, smiled at her and slowly caressed her cheek. Claire shivered from that touch.

'Is it cold?' Peter look at her.

Claire looked at him. She could not feel cold right now. In fact, she was burning up, but she could not tell him that. Claire nodded her head at him with fake smile on her face.

'Come here.' Peter reached his hands to her and Claire could not able to resist. She sat closed to him and he hugged her.

Peter put the blanket over them and Claire cuddled into him and put her head on his chest. Listened relaxing beating of his heart, she finally fell asleep.

Peter could not sleep. He felt the moment she did. He leaned his head on the table beside bed and slowly move his hand on Claire's back in gentle caress. He knew that more was not allow for them.

'I love you too, Claire.' he whispered quietly. 'But I can't tell you that…'

He knew she was in love with him. He felt that in the moment when he found out the same thing for her. He knew how hard it was and it would be to keep that secret. Even from each other.

His lips touched her hair for the moment, and then he gazed at the window. Outside the new day was coming.


	2. Chapter 1 To wish the Impossible

_**Chapter 1**_

_**To wish the**__** Impossible**___

The sun raised in a new dawn. Peter still gazed outside the window. He hugging Claire and just pleasure at the moment . From the minute she had fell asleep last night, she hadn't moved even a muscle. Peter smiled grateful. She deserved that sleep. Even one indestructible girl needed a rest. He was happy that he could provide that to her. If that means a dozens sleepless nights – that's good.

Claire sighed. Peter looked at her and fixed her hair beside her ear. She didn't move, but he knew she was awakke and just lay in his arms.

'You're not sleeping, right?' Peter slowly ran his hand through her hair.

Claire sighed again, but still didn't move.

'Yeah…' her voice doesn't sound sleepy. 'I just don't want to move… Like that feeling. It's good, safe…'

'Someday we have to talk.' He continued caressing her.

'I know… But, let's not have this talk now. Can you just hug me? Today is my eighteen birthday, I deserve something special, right?'

Peter smiled. He hugged her stronger. Then put his head down and closed eyes inhaled her hair.

'Happy Birthday, Claire! I can hug you. At least that I can give you.' He whispered. 'But… '

'We have… I know…' Claire reached her hands an hug him through his waist. 'It's kind a nice to have you here, Peter.' She smiled. 'We didn't hug for three months after you saved me…'

'I didn't save you.' Peter sounded confused.

'Yes, you did. It was just after Syler and…after Nathan was shot.' Now Claire sounded confused.

'Oh, yeah… I remember. That wasn't me, well not me now, but future me… Sounds confusing I know, but I was in the future Claire. I saw you there and you…' Peter stopped. He wasn't sure if he want to tell her.

Claire felt his resistance.

'Come one, Peter. Tell me, you now you can tell me anything.'

'You shot me.' His voice was low. 'You… you hated me in some kind a way and I couldn't understand why. But you hated me so strong to kill my future me. Two bullets. Right in the chest. You was… evil and I just… couldn't recognize you.'

Claire shivered. She couldn't imagine hated Peter. He was her life, how she could be able to hate him.

'Future you, told me that he had to be careful what he told me. And if he told me, that was going to change everything.'

'I know, it's confusing. What kind of reason will ever puts us between the two sides of the barricade?'

'I love you!' Claire said loudly.

Peter froze. Then he jumped out of bed and walked to the window.

'I thought, we agreed not to talk now.' He couldn't' returned to her, but he felt that Claire is already beside him. Felt her soft hand on his shoulder, then he turned around. He almost wanted that he wasn't made that move. Her eyes was so crystal and clear and gazed at him. Even she didn't told him this words, Peter could see them in her eyes.

'I do… love you, Peter.' Claire took his hand in hers. 'I know that is wrong in so many ways, but… Now we live in so insecure time and if something happens to me or they separate us… I want you to know that. I never be able to hate you.'

Just as Claire started to pulled out her hands, she felt that Peter squeezed her. She gazed at him again and her heart just missed one beat from what she saw in his eyes.

'I probably going to hate myself after what I'm going to say but…' He reached hand and caressed her cheek. 'I… I love you too, Claire!'

She smiled softly, but he continued.

'But I'm not going to ruin your life for that Claire. You deserve more than that. More than running and hiding and put your life in danger. And more than one impossible love, love than can destroy you. I love you too much to put you in that position.'

Her smile faded away. Then Peter dropped her hands and walked to the door.

'Where are you going?' Claire yelled at him.

Peter turned around.

'I need to think.' He put his hand on a door.

'No, you're running!' Claire yelled again. He stopped, but she hadn't finished. 'You're running from me! You're always running from me! That's more easy right? You just can't handle the true!'

Before Claire even felt it, Peter was in front of her and squeezed her body. His face was in millimetres from hers.

'No! That is the smart thing at the moment!' He yelled at her. 'I don't want to run from you! I'm afraid from you.! From what you make me feel! It's wrong, don't you get it? It's so wrong!'

'But… I still love you…' She whispered almost in tears.

His squeezed hug released a little. Peter gazed at her then glanced eyes at her lips. Their breaths merged.

'God, I so want to kiss you…' She heard his weak voice near to her lips.

'Then kiss me…' she mumbled.

'That's wrong Claire…' Peter whispered with one final resistance.

'Just one time… This time...' Claire mumbled again. 'Just… once…' She lied. 'Nobody has to know…'

Then their lips merged in one passion kiss. Peter pulled her through the wall and she hugged him through his neck held him tight.

'Just…once…' Claire heard him mumbled between two kisses.

'Yeah…' She shock her head without thinking and ran fingers through Peters hair. 'Just… now…' Then her lips was locked with another kiss. 'I always love you, Peter! Always!'


	3. Chapter 2 Find me, I’m your fate

Chapter 2

_**Find me, I'm your fate**_

Darkness surrounded the room again when Claire woke up. She didn't understand what exactly was woke her up. She felt only his hand on her waist and his breath in her hair. Claire smiled and pressed close to him. Peter didn't wake up. She smiled again. Only once? Who they're kidding? Only themselves maybe. No mater how wrong and impossible was all that, she was ready for fight. That birthday it happened to be the most special in her life, despite all. Claire closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

When Peter woke up in the next morning, Claire was gone. He found a little note on a cupboard.

'_I'm going for some food. I won't be long, please don't disappear. I love you. Claire '_

Peter dressed up. In a small bathroom, while he brushed his teeth, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. It was so wrong, impossible and stupid… but in the same time so beautiful. He looked himself in the mirror.

' Peter Petrelli, you are so terrible man!' he said out loud and ran his fingers through his hair.

'You already talking to yourself? Our dad will be happy!' A well-known voice came from the bedroom.

Peter turned around and went straight there.

'Gabriel?' he whispered.

Gabriel smiled under Peters surprising look.

'What happened to Sylar?' He sounded ironically. 'I'm a monster, remember?'

'What are you doing here? How did you found us?' Peter passed his last words.

'Molly..' Gabriel said.

'Just don't tell me you were killed…'

'No! For God sake, Peter! I told you, I'm not a killer any more!' Gabriel sat down on a bed and stared at him. 'I swear!'

'And what about Claire?' Peter sounded almost angry.

'That's a delicate talk and I prefer not to talk about it now…'

'But we have to, Gabriel! Damn you! You changed her, marked her life!' Peter yelled.

'Easy, Peter!' Gabriel stood up. 'Don't forget you don't have powers, right now and I don't want to hurt you.'

'You already, did! ' Peter crossed the room and stood up next to the window.

'She's your weakness, isn't she?' Gabriel sounded curious.

'That's not of your business!' Peter shot him a look.

'OK, but be careful, brother! Be careful someone don't find about her! If that happen, you'll never forgive to yourself! Never mind… I came to tell you something.'

'You didn't came to bring me back?' Peter sounded surprised.

'I helped you escape, I don't want you back!' Gabriel looked surprised from his words.

'OK. So what you going to tell me?'

'It's about Claire…'

'Be careful what your next words might be!' The angry tone came back. Peter was really touchable on that subject.

'Damn you, Peter! Don't be so touchy! I didn't made Claire to no longer feel pain. That was genetically put in her.'

'What?'

'She was made in vitro. Meredith agreed with that, since she hadn't able to have children. She was so in love with your brother, and wanted to kept him, that she agreed with that experiment. So when she actually got pregnant with Claire, she told Nathan that this is his baby. He believed her. Later, when Claire was born and the Company found out about her ability, they tried to brought Claire back. Meredith disagreed and took the desperate decision to stage the fire. You know the rest of it… '

'Oh, my…'

The sound of slamming door broke the last word of Peter.

'I'm not a human?' Claire stood next to the door.

'No, Claire!' Peter ran to her and took her hands in his. She was ready to cry. He can felt that.

'But I…' she looked at him.

'You are a human. You stand, you walk, you breathe, you have a heart and you can love! You _ARE_ a human in so many ways, Claire!'

A little smile appeared on her face and he hugged her. Then he turned his head to Gabriel.

'And why are you telling us that?'

Gabriel smiled again. He was made a conclusion about both of them.

'Our mother tell me to told you that. That action was provided secretly with knowing of our father. If you two can find a proof of that, then you'll find a way to bring down Arthur Petrelli.'

'But how?' Peter asked still confused of his last words. To bring down Arthur Petrelli? That sounded insane! 'I don't have my power, and he is the most powerful of us all.' Peter pointed the obvious.

'She told me to tell you that: 'Don't worry. Soon everything will be in places. ''

Peter still couldn't understand, but nodded his head.

'OK. I have to leave now. Hope no one notice that I'm gone.' Gabriel walked through the door and opened. Before he can closed it behind his back, Peter stopped him:

'Gabriel?' he turned. 'Thank you! For all of this and… Are we safe here?'

Gabriel smiled again, he shrugged and said:

'As long as I know, you are in a half way to Canada. Very reliable source told me that.' He winked at them and walked out of the room. After the door had slammed behind him, all of the sudden the room became quiet.

'Fate, huh?' Claire gazed at Peter and kissed him. He smiled.


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations

_**Chapter 3 - Revelations**_

Three months later, Peter and Claire was in a same place they was when Sylar came in. As he promised, no one came for them. Claire was totally surprised about that and this morning she decided told that to Peter.

'Wake up, sleeping beauty!' Peter yelled at the door. His hands was filled with packs, that smelled tasty. Claire smiled sleepy and raised her head out of the pillow.

'Oh… You are totally my hero…' she mumbled and stood up of the bed.

With dragging feet she walked by Peter then raised up and kissed him. Peter smiled again as watched her until she disappeared in a bathroom.

'By the way,' Claire showed her head with toothbrush in her mouth. 'Did I smell waffles?'

'Yep.' Peter already packed off and arranged the table.

Claire chuckled and hid once again in a bathroom.

'And coffee?' Claire yelled with full mouth.

'Latte', Peter yelled too.

'I love you!' She yelled again.

'I know…' Peter grinned.

'What?'

'I said, I love you too!' He yelled back at her.

Two minutes later Claire was already out of the bathroom. She smiled at Peter and sat in front of him.

'Now, we can eat!' she said that so regally that Peter burst in to laugh. 'What?' she looked so innocent at him and he couldn't resist, reached over the table and kissed her.

'You are my little queen!' Peter said still laughed.

Claire already chewed the one waffle and grinned at him.

'You get use to it!'

Peter drank the coffee, gulped and then answered her:

'It shouldn't be that way. I'm older than you.'

Claire waived hand.

'Nah… Just ten years. Nobody can give you that much…' She brushed her mouth with napkin then stood up and went to Peter, then sat up on his lap and gazed him seriously.

'Peter, I wanted to ask you about Sylar …'

He ran fingers through her hair.

'What about Gabriel?'

'For example, why did you called him Gabriel? And why he helped you?'

Peter sighed. Claire relaxed her head in his shoulder.

'He is my brother.' Peter said after long silence.

'What?' Claire raised up head. 'How…'

'I understood that when I was in the future. He told me before he let me absorb his power.'

Claire felt how he tighten up the entire body. She ran relaxing fingers through his face and felt immediately reaction. He relaxed again.

'It's OK.' She said. 'I'm here…'

Peter smiled sadly and continued.

'It was after you killed the future me. I went in Costa Verde to saw him. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. He cooked for his little boy, named Noah… '

'Like my father…'

'Yeah… When he saw me, he hugged me and smiled at me. It looked like we were pretty close back there. When the little boy asked me, where is my scar, Gabriel began suspicious and said we have to talk. When he took me at the other room, he said that we are brothers and he wouldn't gave me the hell of his ability. But I had to shown him, that I need it and made him to paint the future. When he convinced himself that I wasn't talking an empty words, he let me had his ability. Then…' Peter stopped and raised eyes through the window.

Claire felt that something was wrong. Something was happened and Peter blamed himself for it. She wanted to know what so she could helped him to made through this. After awhile she finally asked him.

'What happened then, Peter? You can say me…'

'Are you sure?' he turned to her. His eyes was filled with pain. 'It wasn't pretty…'

'Yes' She wasn't sure, but wanted to help him.

'Then… You came in and… You was pointing a gun into Noah…'

'Noah?' Claire was shocked. 'But he is a… boy! How could I...?'

'I told you, you was changed. More colder, heartless… Like something was devastated your life. Or someone, like me.'

'You?' Claire was surprised once again. 'How could you…'

'I don't know, but you hated me. You wanted to kill me.'

'But I never…'

'Not you now, future you.' Peter smiled sadly again. 'I don't know what was happened between us then. Just know what happen after. Future you told me to gave it up or you killed Noah. Still I wasn't gonna believed in you. That you wanna kill me. Well, let's just said that you proved me wrong. There was a big explosion when Knox killed Noah. '

'Knox?'

'Yeah. He worked with you and Daphne. After that, Gabriel gone mad and explode. Nobody survived in radius of 100 miles except us.'

'And you blamed yourself?' Claire whispered to him and caressed his cheek.

'Yeah, but…' Peter once again turned his look against the window.

'There was more?' Claire carefully studied his face.

'I killed Nathan.' He whispered.

'What? But he was alive last time I saw him.' Claire looked at him confused. He turned his look against her.

'Future Nathan. That's when I first experienced the hunger of Gabriels power. I felt the need to understand what he hide behind his thoughts. And I…'

'No, Peter!' Claire looked at him terrified. 'Don't say you…'

'I ripped of his head. Then I teleported back into the Gabriels cell. I wanted an explanation from him. But I was so furious that I literally broke his neck. If he didn't had your power, he would be dead now.'

'Oh, my…'

'Then my mother came. And I was so mad at her that she didn't told me about Gabriel. I asked her to told me all of hers secrets. She denied and I… '

'You killed her too?!' Claire doesn't want to believe.

'Well, I tried.' Peter shrugged. 'Gabriel stopped me. Put me unconscious. And they kept me in this condition until he came to me and told me my mother was hurt and it was in some kind of a coma.'

'Then you went to your father and he took your power…' Claire nodded with understanding.

'Not before I knocked out Gabriel and put him in a same position like me. But he was the person who freed me of Pinehearst.'

Claire lay against him. Her lips was in millimetres from his.

'Nothing can make me love you less, that I already do…' She whispered.

'But…'

She put her finger on his lips and stopped him to talk more.

'That man, wasn't you. That was Sylar in you. If you just had a chance to understand your new power, I'm sure you never would hurt another human. You just didn't had enough time for that.' Claire smiled at him softly.

'You don't know…'

'I know you as I know me. I love you and I always will. You are kind and carry soul. You always think about the others and blame yourself first. Just stop for awhile. Think for yourself just for a second… ' Claire lay closely and kissed him gentle. Her hands ran through his hair.

'Your coffee…' Peter gazed at her lips. 'It went cold…'

Claire chuckled.

'Good then… I liked it cold.' She giggled when he stood up with her in his arms and then both of them collapsed on the bed.

Between two kisses, Peter looked seriously at her.

'You know I love you, right? And I rather die, before I hurt you or let anyone else to do that.'

'I know' Claire nodded and pulled him back into her. 'But I prefer you alive though…'

He nodded back with a big smile on his face. Then kissed her again an forgot about the other world.

* * *

**Authors note:  
**

**Hope you like it my story. :) I want you to excuse me for the possible language mistakes. The English is not my first, but I hope it works here. :) Once again, enjoy and review if you like it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4 To Be A Hero

_**Chapter 4 – To Be A Hero  
**_

Sometimes being on the run with the person who you love can be so dangerously good. Claire smiled while watched him sleep. He didn't slept much and the blue circles above his eyes was obviously already. She ran finger above them and continued to watch the road. After the unexpected visit of Sylar, or Gabriel, like Peter used to call him now, they obtained a small car. Old, but useful. Inside they were found money in cash, credit card, cell phone and fake identity cards. They also found and a small piece of paper, wrote by Gabriel:

'_Enjoy in your running, love-birds. I left you this car, small cash of money, credit card__, cell phone and identity cards. Don't worry, the card and the phone are untraceable. One little boy, named Micah__, take cared off. And no, Peter. I didn't kill him, he and his auntie worked with our mother and brother. Micah_ _assured me that in that card always will have money for you. The direction you have to follow is straight to Los Angeles. That's the only thing I can tell you for now. We'll keep in touch. So take care. And, again – don't worry. I won't tell your little secret for anyone._

_Gabriel' _

That note was written nearly five months ago. Until she watched the road, Claire suddenly smiled. Even Gabriel, was found their little secret. She was wondering what kind of emotions their relationship would evoke in their families. She knew exactly what reason they would bring against their love – age difference. Since Peter and Claire weren't related, the only thing the others can use against them was their age difference. Claire took a little look on Peter. He still slept. She turned her look back on the road. She was ready to fight for them. And now she knew that he was too.

With small sigh, Peter woke up. It was still night. He turned his look at Claire.

'Hi.' He said sleepy. 'Why don't wake up me? It was my turn to drive.'

Claire smiled. Her eyes were still on the road.

'You need to sleep, Peter!'

'But I…' Peter started, but she interrupted his sentence.

'The last thing I have to do now is to worry about your health.' Claire shot him a look. 'You are not indestructible now. You have to take care of yourself, if you want to take care for me, right?'

Peter smiled at her. Then reached his head and kissed her on the neck, behind her right ear.

'Yes, ma'am! I'll be good!' He whispered at her. Then sat back again in his place with playful flames in his eyes.

'Don't do this to me again, until I'm driving!' Claire felt how her heart started to beat faster.

Peter burst into laugh.

'You are so predictable, but I still love you, my little love!' He said softly and Claire blushed.

When the sun raised, Claire stopped in one little gas station. They took something for breakfast, refuel the tank and Peter sat behind the wheel. This was time for Claire to fell asleep. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep almost immediately. Peter smiled, then kissed her hair and turned look back at the road.

It was still morning, but looked like there was no car on the same road. Peter started to think for what comes ahead. He don't think for himself. He was thinking about Claire. Peter still was afraid for her future. She looked so beautiful and innocent now. So in love with him, but… his fear was still there. Peter swore himself that he would do anything to keep her safe and far away from that bad future.

Claire woke up in late afternoon when they stopped outside little motel in about 30 min from LA.

'Why are we stopping here?' Claire asked still sleepy.

'It's dangerous to walk just in the mouth of the beast not to know what to expect. Let's think a little. We still don't know what to looking.'

'I understand.' she said and walked out of the car.

They check in the motel and took a room near by the place they were parked. Just as they came in, Peter started to look for possible ways to escape. Clare fell to the bed and started to study him.

'What are you doing?' she asked him politely.

'I'm looking…' Peter answered her still distracted.

'This is not what I'm asking.' She stood up of the bed and went to him. 'Are you trying to kill yourself?'

'What?' he gazed at her.

Claire put her hands in his shoulders then slowly run fingers through his hair.

'I want you to relax a little. Nobody is going to find us. Nobody knows we are here. You need to stop for awhile and take a little break, please… For me?'

Peter sighed and looked at her eyes. He hugged her and put a chin on her hair. For her sake he lied.

'Ok, just for awhile…' Peter decided to work through the night. He hugged her tightly. Even her ability, she was so fragile inside. Gabriel was right, Claire was his weakness. He would do anything for her.

'I love you…' Peter heard her whisper near his chest. He smiled, kissed her hair and responded:

'I love you too… So much that sometimes even hurts.'

'I know…' she hugged him tightly to.

Peter lifted her up and took her to the bed. They lay hugged each other just enjoyed the silence. Soon, Claire fell asleep. She slept more than him in last few days. Peter felt her exhaustion. For him that was worry. It doesn't fit her. She would've been indestructible and quickly restored her powers. Since last week Claire doesn't look like herself. Peter shivered. He felt that something was wrong with her. And those feel of helplessness to help her ate him inside.

Peter carefully pulled of her embrace. He gently covered her with one blanked and stood there for awhile to watch her sleep. Peter sight. He has to found out something to ate. Jugged for the luxurious look at the motel, it most likely here was a place for illegal lovers. Peter smiled. Lovers with money. He walked out of the room and made a look down from the balcony. Near by the motel, Peter saw a small lunch shop with a store next to it. He winked under the blinding light of the afternoon sun and came down to the stairs.

When Claire woke up again, she found herself alone in the bed. She stood up frightened and sat.

'Peter?' she yelled.

'Shih… I'm here.' Peter stood up from the table and quickly went to her. Gently put one curl out off her face and kissed her.

'Why aren't you sleeping? You promised me…' Claire sounded a little childish and Peter laughed.

'I promised and I sleep… through the night. Now… before you get angry once again, allow me to tell you that I was for dinner.'

'Dinner?' Her eyes shined.

'And a little present for you…'

'A present?' Claire jumped to hug him.

Peter burst into laugh and hugged her back.

'You are such a girl…'

She broke the hug and playfully punched him to the chest.

'I'm not a girl any more. _You_ should know that!'

Peter softly touched her face.

'About that… Why don't you tell me?'

Clare smiled and blushed a little.

'Because I know you would stop in a minute and I wanted you!'

'I would have been more careful and gentle…'

Claire reached hand and slowly caressed him on the cheek.

'And you were. Trust me, you were!'

Peter smiled back at her.

'Now let's eat!' Claire yelled and sat on the table. Peter followed her.

After they finished their dinner and lay on the bed hugging each other, Peter decided to tell Claire what he was found:

'When I went into the store, the salesman looked at me strange and gave me a note. He told me that one man named Gabriel paid him to give me that.'

Claire shivered and cuddled in him. Peter hugged her and then put hand in his pocket. In the next minute he held a small piece of paper.

'Did you read it?' Claire asked him.

'Yeah, I did.' He answered but even she didn't looked at him she felt his inconvenience. She shrugged and waited him to continue. Peter sighed and continued. 'There was only one word – '_Wait!_''

'And that concerned you?'

'The thing that concerned me is that he knew my steps.' Peter kissed her forehead.

'But you said that he helped you. Doesn't that mean we can trust him?' Claire was confused.

'I don't trust to anyone, except me… now and you, Claire! I learned my lesson with Adam.'

'Adam? Who's Adam?'

'That's another story.' Peter said and hugged her tightly. Claire yawned and said sleepy:

'And what are we doing to do now?'

Peter smiled.

'Now you have to sleep…' He was interrupted with her cough. 'I mean we… we have to sleep and then we'll wait. We have no other choice.'

'Hey, what about my present?' she suddenly sounded not so sleepy.

'Hmmm… I'll give it to you tomorrow.'

'What? Why?' Claire sounded almost disappointment.

Peter dragged her into him and kissed her passionately.

'It's a dress…' he whispered near by her neck caused a little butterflies in her stomach. '… and I don't think you'll need some dress tonight. Unless, you are sleepy and you won't…'

Claire smiled playfully and pulled his head into her.

'Oh, no… not at all! I have something other in my mind!' Her hands ran through his hair and that was the last reasonable act she did for long time ahead.

Claire suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. That happened almost all night for last week. She immediately looked for Peter. He slept… finally. His face was so beautiful in the sleep, almost innocent, like a little boy. Claire smiled. She was happy. It was ridicules thought, after all things that happened in their life, but she really felt happy and whole.

Peter shivered in the dream and pulled her next to him more tightly. Claire liked that. Even in his dream he wanted to protect her. She hugged him back and suddenly she felt small piece of paper in the other side of him. She reached it in a small light and shivered. Peter lied. It wasn't one word. Was two – _wait, trap_! Claire dropped the paper back and touched gently his face. _'Oh, Peter! You can't protect me always…' _– she thought_._ But Claire was sure that he was continued to try. After all, he was and always will be, totally her hero.


	6. Chapter 5 Feel The Pain

_Thanks for all of you for reviews. I really appreciate that. :)

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 5 Feel The Pain**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The insistent noise of knocking woke up Claire. She quickly surveyed the room. Peter wasn't there and still, he wouldn't be knocking.

'Who is it?' she yelled until she dressed up.

'It's me, Gabriel!'

'Come on in…' The door quickly opened and closed behind Gabriel. He examined the entire room and finally stopped his look on her.

'What happened?' Claire felt the bitter taste of panic on her tongue.

'Molly… Dad find Molly…' Gabriel answered.

'And now, he knows where we are!' The cold fingers of the fear grabbed her throat.

'Where is Peter?' the persistence of his voice scared Claire even more.

'He went out until I was sleeping, why?'

'Knox and Flint are after him!' Gabriel turned to the door, but Claire stopped him.

'Wait? Tell me what is going on?'

'There is no time. We have to find him, or else…' Gabriel turned his eyes back to her.

'They are going to kill him!' Claire put her shoes on and she and Gabriel went out on balcony. Just in time to saw, the blue flames came from the Flints arms. Knox was standing next to him.

'Come on, Petrelli! There is no reason to hiding yourself! Eventually we going to find you and then you will have to watch how we killing your little Claire!' Flint burst into sadistic laugh.

After those words, Claire knows that Peter it wouldn't be so patient.

'Gabriel…' she turned to their surprising new ally, but he was gone. Claire gulped and the only thing that she can do now is to hide in the shadows, watch and hope that Gabriel will helped them after all. She saw how Knox and Flint split and started to walk to the opposite direction. Then sink into the shadows behind the motel.

A little after that Claire heard painful voice sound of falling body. However, she was scared when she saw Peter came in from the shadows and sneaking to hers direction, holding a gun, followed by Flint and his crazy smile. Peter couldn't see him and Claire screamed loudly:

'Peter, behind you!' Just before he turned around, the blue flames came in from the Flints hands, caused a big explosion. The near shop window burst in a small pieces of glass and concrete. All that felt into Peter and knocked him down.

'No-o-o-o!' Claire screamed watched his breathless body lay with the face to the ground, until she ran though the stairs.

In the next second, Claire was already there, staying opposite Flint. Anger and sadness filled all her body. She wanted revenge!

'Oh, a little Claire!' Flint smiled at her. 'My sister told me about you.'

'Your sister?' Claire slowly pulled up to Flint, trying not to look through Peters body. Her voice was quiet and throaty.

'Yeah, Meredith. I'm your uncle!' Flint smiled from ear to ear. 'Funny, huh! One uncle killed the other!' He burst into laugh.

'He is not my uncle!' Claire took the gun lying next to Peter.

'Mr. Petrelli would be pleased…' Flint suddenly stopped to laugh and look at her. 'What?'

'He is not my uncle!' Claire repeated looked him straight at the eyes. 'He is the man I love and you just killed him!' Flint clearly saw the coldness in her eyes.

Claire stood up and pointed the gun to him.

'You must pay for this!' she whispered throaty. 'And I'll make you pay!'

'… _you were changed. Colder, __heartless… Like something devastated your life…'_ Claire heard Peters voice in her mind. _'…Or someone, like me…'_

She did not felt tears in her eyes until she gazed a look at Peter. His body was still immobile.

'You were right, Peter…' she whispered. 'I'm becoming that person, because of you… But I have to do it!' Claire put her finger to the trigger and stared Flint to the eyes. In that moment, she felt one arm on her shoulder. Claire shivered.

'You don't have to do this!' Gabriel said to her and tried to take the gun.

Claire pulled it back from him, still pointed at Flint.

'Yes, I have! He killed Peter! He must pay!' There are no emotions in her voice.

'But you're not a killer, Claire!' surprisingly softly said Gabriel.

'You don' know that!' Claire did not slipped Flint out of her sight.

'You right, but… Think about Peter for the moment.'

'I'm, trust me!' Claire shouted at him.

'Ok, ok… Just, think for the moment. Did Peter would want from you to do that?' Gabriel stood in front of her. Right in front her gun.

'He.., he told me… He doesn't want from me to become a killer…' Her hand with the gun trembled. 'But I cannot let that killer ran away!'

Gabriel put his hand on a gun and took it down, just as Nathan did in New York.

'Let me handle this!' Gabriel said with bitter smile on his face and turned around in front of Flint.

'Sylar! Thanks man!' Flint smiled at him.'I thought this little girl is going to blew my head away!'

'Yeah…' Gabriel answered him. His smile faded away. 'She won't, but I will!'

Flints smile faded too.

'What...?' Just before he finished his sentence, Gabriel reached his hand and pushed him to the wall.

'Why?' Flint choked with scare in his eyes.

'Because…' Gabriel came to him. 'Because, you killed my brother!'

With the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw how Claire dragged to Peter and knelt next to his head. Her arms shacked. She cried.

Five or six months ago, this picture wouldn't made him to felt something. He was a killer, a monster, who killed without mercy, purpose and guilt. One woman changed that. She gave him that purpose and belonging to family. She gave him the power of blood and made him to be faithful to that family. Angela Petrelli turned back to him his long lost power of love and honor. She made him feel again. Then, Gabriel learned to love his brothers and be patient for their love back. That is why he pretended to be on his fathers' side. He killed Knox for trying to kill Peter. Now, Gabriel turned his look back at Flint, he was going to kill that monster for killing his brother.

Gabriel lifted up his other hand and pointed one finger at Flints' scull. After he gave him a crazy smile, he said:

'First, my name is Gabriel. Second, I wanted to know, how you… tick…' then ripped his head. Flints' screams doesn't continued long.

A little after that Gabriel dropped his breathless body of the ground. Then he turned back on him. He wasn't interested of his power. Gabriel wanted revenge and he just finished with it. He slowly walked to Claire. She continued to cry. Suddenly, felt his presence, she lifted her head. First, shot a look at Flint, then at him.

'You don't want to take his power?' she asked surprised.

Gabriel nodded his head. The same bitter smile as before appeared on his face.

'I didn't kill him to take his power. I killed him, because of my brother.'

Claire took her eyes back at Peter.

'Thank you!' she whispered.

'I know how hard is for you to thank me, Claire.' Gabriel said and knelt next to her. 'You don't have to do that. I don't deserved your gratefulness. I'm doing this for my family and for my mother… Peter was too good and he deserved someone to revenge at his honor.'

Claire shivered again.

'You know… ' she whispered. 'I can feel pain now. Like someone stubbed me in the chest. Straight in the heart!'

Gabriel looked at her. Her eyes shined with tears. She was in pain. He really saw it. After a minute, he gulped and said:

'We have to take care of Peter. We have to move him from here.'

Claire nodded and stood up. Gabriel reached his hands and gently took his brothers body. After he stood up, the sound of painful groan froze him.

'What happened?' Claire looked surprised.

Gabriel dropped his eyes at Peter. Suddenly his eyes opened and he groaned again.

'He is alive!' Gabriel almost yelled.

'What?' Claire ran to him.

'Peter is alive!' Gabriel said and surprisingly for him, happy smile grown on his face. 'Quick! Let's take him to your room!'

When they walked in the room, Gabriel gently put his brother on the bed. Peter closed his eyes once again, but he was alive. He wasn't burned but he has seriously wound in his head and was cut write in the middle of his face.

'I have to take care for the bodies.' Gabriel said at Claire. 'You take care of him!'

He ran through the door and left her in the same froze position as they walked.

Claire still was in shock. She stood at the door, gazed Peter in the bed. His groan took her out of the torpidity. She ran in the bathroom. Then fill one basin with water, took two towels and run back at Peter.

He was with open eyes when she knelt next to him and put one of the towels at the basin.

'I'm… sorry…' he tried to talk.

'Shh…' she said and gently started to wash his head. 'I'm just happy you are alive…'

Peter gulped painfully.

'What happened?'

'Your brother saves us…' Claire smiled ironically and took the pincette from the cupboard to remove the small pieces of glass out of his face.

'Nathan…' Peter confused.

'No, your other brother.'

'Gabriel?' he was surprised. He tried to smile, but instead groaned painfully again. The wound on his face really hurts. 'If someone told me, five months ago, that Sylar is going to save me twice… '

Claire, already finished with removing glasses, smiled.

'Yeah, I know.'

Five minutes later, Gabriel walked through the door. He quickly examined Peter on the bed and Claire next to him.

'Everything is ok' he said. 'I clean up the bodies. People downstairs don't remember for any explosions or bodies. Man, dads have the amazing power of persuasion!'

'Wait!' Peter interrupted him. 'You already studied it?'

'Um.., sort of.' Gabriel smiled. 'I also find a way to suppressed the hunger.'

Peter raised up his head.

'Really? You have to tell me!' The world started to spinning around him. 'Oh!' he groaned painfully and quickly lay down.

Claire stood up and went to the bathroom with bloody towels and basin. Before she got back, Gabriel dragged one chair and sat next to Peter. When Claire came up, she sat at the other side on the bed and gently put her hand on Peter's forehead. Gabriel coughed and looked at them.

'You want to say something to us?' Peter looked at him and Gabriel nodded.

'Our father wanted to kill you, Peter.' He said.

'Yes, we know.' Peter answered him.

'The reason he wanted to kill you is because Claire couldn't be killed. He needs one of you to be dead.' Gabriel nervously looked at the ground then looked back at them. 'He doesn't want your child to be born'

Peter and Claire gazed at him.


	7. Chapter 6 Painted In My Heart

**In previous chapter:**

'_You want to say something to us?' Peter looked at him and Gabriel nodded._

'_Our father wanted to kill you, Peter.' He said. _

'_Yes, we know.' Peter answered him._

'_The reason he wanted to kill you is because Claire couldn't be killed. He needs one of you to be dead.' Gabriel nervously looked at the ground then looked back at them. 'He doesn't want your child to be born' _

_Peter and Claire gazed at him._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapter 6 Painted In My Heart_**

Claire was the first who broke the silence.

'What are you talking about?' She subconsciously found and grabbed Peters hand. 'What child?'

'Yours' Gabriel repeated and coughed nervously.

'Maybe if you will try to explain this to us... Sorry, but you can't drop that bomb and to expect...' Peter tried to stay calm.

'Sure.' Gabriel gazed at their interviewed hands, smiled and continued. 'Dad had a dream of your child. He did not tell me what would be, but he was afraid. I felt that. I saw it in his eyes. That child not only will connect you more, but also will carry in self a new genetic code. Special genetic code. New step of the evolution. That will allows him, (or her), to have a new special ability. It will be untouchable. '

'Oh, my God!' Claire whispered with trembling hand in her lips. Peter looked at her.

Gabriel continued.

'Then dad told me that if someone wouldn't kill Peter before the next eclipse, he not only will restore his powers, but he will be most powerful person in the planet.'

'But he told me that my powers are lost for good.' Peter interrupted him.

'He lied, Peter!' Gabriel looked at him. 'You still carry in yourself that DNA, which allows you to have your ability. It just takes a little time and certain someone to restore. That certain someone is Claire.'

'What did you mean?'

'Mohinder and dad found the missing part of the formula – the Catalyst. Then they found out that the Catalyst is Claire and you wouldn't need her blood to restore your ability. You just need to stay next to her long enough. Then came the dream of your restored powers by the time of the eclipse and your child and he send his most powerful weapons to found you and kill you. The eclipse is next week on Thursday.'

Peter stood up and sat on the bed. He hugged Claire, whom still shaken.

'So you're saying that we both are in danger.' Peter said to Gabriel.

'Or, we three…' added Claire and subconsciously put one of her hand on her belly.

'More likely, you three' Gabriel said. 'I think the baby is expecting already and if you came in the dads hands, he would kill it.'

'Oh, my God!' Claire repeated and squeezed Peters hand. She looked scared.

'Gabriel!' Peter yelled. 'Be more careful please!'

'Sorry! I can't! I'm telling you the true.' In that moment, his cell phone ringed. 'Excuse me,' he said and walked away to talk.

Claire gazed in Peter.

'Did you think this is the true?' she asked him with trembling voice. 'That we might…'

Bitter smile raised in his face.

'Well, I don't expect for that to happen so soon, but…' Peter covered her hand on her belly. 'If it's true, we'll have to save him.'

'Or her,' little smile came on her face. She interviewed her fingers with his and her head lay on his chest. Claire heard him giggled.

'Or her,' Peter repeated.

Gabriel hung up the phone and came to them.

'Good news,' he said and sat on the chair again. 'Mom said they've got Molly. Witch means, you are safe for now. Here,' Gabriel put a small suitcase on the bed. 'I took one medical suitcase just in case.'

Peter smiled ironically.

'Turns out, it might be in good use right now.'

'Yeah, you have to take care for scar on your face.' Claire added. 'Because you're nurse and…'

'A scar?' Until now, Peter heard that he had a wound on his face. 'Can I see it?' he looked at Claire and she stood up to give him a mirror. Then she sat again watched him.

Peter raised a small mirror and that, what he saw almost froze his blood. There it was, just in the middle of his face. That scar Peter saw in the future. He smiled bitterly.

'So after all, I have it.'

'What?' Claire looked at him.

'The scar,' he said. 'When Hiro came back from the future and asked me to save you, he said I looked differed without the scar. Then, when my future me took me in the future, he had a scar.' Peter explained.

'You can't escape from your destiny.' Gabriel said and stood up. 'I have to go now. Dad already wandering where am I.'

'What are you going to tell him?' Peter asked.

Gabriel smirked.

'You are dead and Claire wasn't with you.' Just before he walked trough the door, Gabriel turned around. 'You know, five months ago I really wanted to kill you. I was so jealous at you. My ego hated you for having so much more than I ever will have. Honestly, I felt a little fear from you too. That was also part of my hate.'

Peter shrugged and looked understanding at him.

'I know. I felt that. I mean, you were the man I hated the most, until my father didn't come up to the picture.'

'Angela changed me.' Gabriel gazed at his brother. 'I don't know what she did on me, but it worked. Now I'm standing here, fully changed and… I'm helping for my former worst enemy, who turns to be my brother. Gosh! What a soap opera, don't you think?'

Peter and Gabriel laughed. Claire just looked from one to the other, trying to understand this new situation.

Minute later Gabriel took serious look on his face.

'I know that is too much from you to ask, but you have to leave this motel as soon as possible. We know that Arthur wouldn't believe me, until he didn't send his people to look around.'

'Where we can go?' Peter asked.

'You have to stay put near LA. The total eclipse will be here, so… '

'And what about Claires documents for birth? You said it was here.'

Gabriel sighed.

'It wasn't. There is no evidence for what happened 18 years ago. He destroyed everything.'

'Now, we can't prove anything.' Claire looked upset. 'Even for Nathan, we can't. He still thinks that I am his daughter. If he found out that I'm expecting his brothers' child, he would be devastated.'

Peter ran his fingers through her hair.

'Everything would be all right,' he said and stared Gabriel. 'Gabriel will take care. Wouldn't he?' his voice was persistent.

Gabriel nodded.

'I make sure Nathan will understand. Maybe he will call you?' Claire nodded and smiled.

'And my father?' she said.

Gabriels' smile faded.

'I don't think Noah would believe me. Maybe Nathan will tell him. I make thinks right. I promise.' Then he smirked again. 'You just relax and take care of my nephew.'

'Or niece.' Claire interrupted him.

'Or niece,' he repeated, then nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

A few minutes after that in the room were quiet and dusk. The sun raised down.

Suddenly Claire said:

'I am scared, Peter. I never was so scared in my entire life until now.'

Peter hugged her more tightly and their interviewed hands lay on her belly. Her head lay on his chest and he put his chin above it inhaled deeply her smell.

'I'm scared too, but at least for now we have the reason to fight, right?'

'Yeah, you are right.' Claire said and closed her eyes. 'Today, when I thought you're dead I almost kill Flint.'

'What are you mean, almost?' Peter was confused.

'I almost become that person in the future you saw. I felt the hate and the durst for revenge. I want him dead. Gabriel stopped me. He asked me to think for you.'

'He killed them, isn't he?'

'Yes, but he didn't kill them for their powers. He killed them in your name. He killed them for revenge.'

Peter raised his eyebrows.

'Man, he truly has changed. Oh!' he said. That movement increased his pain from the face wound.

Claire jumped with scare in her eyes.

'What? What happened to you? Are you OK?' she began studied his face on low light in the room.

'Relax, please. I'm fine. Just my wound stitch а little and I need to take care for it.'

Claire exhaled with relief and nodded with understanding. She switched on the lamp and gave him the suitcase.

Until he cleaned his face and put a little sticking plaster above it, Claire just stood next to the window, gazed through it.

'So, we hit the road again, huh?' she tried to joke with him.

'Yeah,' Peter said examined her above the small mirror in front of him. 'Tomorrow we'll leave.'

'Why we not leave now? Gabriel said…'

Peter interrupted her.

'He said '_as soon as possible_'. Neither you nor I are in position to drive right now.'

'I can,' Claire said. 'You can sleep, I can drive.'

'Come here!' suddenly his overbearing voice, made her turned around.

Peter was finished with his work and now was gazed at her with serious look. Claire couldn't reject that look. She walked to him and sat on the bed. He took her hand in his and finally she turned her look to him.

'I know you're indestructible and all, but…' Peter said politely. 'Now it's not only you. You have to think for someone else too.'

Claire turned her look down. He was right. The guilt filled her body.

'I'll be terrible mother.' She mumbled and heard Peter chuckled. Then he put one finger above her chin and raised up her face.

'And I probably will be a terrible father.' He continued to smile. 'Look what example I have to follow. My dad actually tried to kill me.'

Claire smiled at him through tears.

'You wouldn't be worry about that,' she said. 'You are the most wonderful person I know. You'll be an excellent father.'

Peter dragged her in his arms and both lay on the bad.

'And I know that you'll be the most beautiful mom!' he kissed her hair.

'Have I told you today how much I love you?' She said softly.

'Nope' Peter said and hugs her tightly. 'We haven't time for that.'

'Well, then… I love you, Peter!' Claire said and cuddled to him.

'I love you too, my little love!' he said and nice warmth filled his body. 'Now, we have to sleep, if we want to wake up earlier.'

'Ok. Good night, Peter!' Claire placed herself next to him.

'Good night!' Peter answered, but his eyes stayed open.

A little time after that, he heard her scary voice:

'Tell me that everything would be alright!'

'It'll be! I take care of that! I promise!' Peter said just for her. He would make everything for her. Even without his powers, now he was ready to stand against the world. Claire were painted in his heart forever. Her love gave him that strength which he needed and he was ready. Ready to face the devil himself. The devil named Arthur Petrelli.


	8. Chapter 7 Sweet Child Of Mine

'_Tell me that everything would be all right!'_

'_It'll be! I take care of that! I promise!' Peter said just for her. He would make everything for her. Even without his powers, now he was ready to stand against the world. Claire were painted in his heart forever. Her love gave him that strength and he was ready._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 7 Sweet Child Of Mine**_

Peter took a long breath until he watched the ocean. He shot a look at the car, where Claire was still sleeping. Those two days was excessively long, even for her. Constant fear and the need to look behind your back made Peter nervous. Not for him, but for her. Now and the baby, who not even born yet, was already a target.

Peter heard a little noise came from the car, Claire yawned. He let a little smile to appear on his face.

'Peter?' her voice sounded throaty from the sleep.

'Up here' he raised voice at the front of the car. 'Your breakfast is waiting for you milady!'

Claire quickly jumped of the car and went to him. After the 'good morning' kiss, she sat at the hood on a car and took the little brown paper-bag, filled with buns.

'All this is for me?' she asked him already with full mouth.

Peter smiled.

'Well, you have to fed two people, so…' he shrugged. 'I ate my half early in the morning.'

Claire blushed, but continued to eat. A few minutes after that, there was no single bun on the paper-bag.

'Whoa, you're fast!' Peter raised up his eyebrows.

Claire shrugged.

'What can I say, _we_ was hungry. Can you pass me the water?' she reached hand to him.

Peter passed her the small bottle near by him.

'And no coffee?' he raised up his eyebrows.

'No, just water.' Claire answered and took a huge gulp.

'I can't believe in this. You were such coffee maniac, and now suddenly – no coffee?'

Claire blushed again.

'Don't get me wrong, Peter. I love my coffee, but I guess _she_ don't like even the smell of it.'

'Or he,' Peter added. That was their little game lately.

'Or he,' Claire repeated. 'But it would be a girl, I can feel it.'

Peter burst into laugh and playfully flames started to grow on his eyes.

'Leave predictions for me., well leave predictions for me after four days, but you just be careful to be in one peace. OK?'

Claire lined her nose and lay on hers elbows.

'I am trying…' she laughed too.

Peter jumped up next to her and lay on his elbows.

'How do you think? For how long…' he started, but don't finished the question.

'How long I'm pregnant?' Claire asked and he nodded. 'I think from one month, maybe a little more.'

'And you don't suspect anything?'

'Honestly, no.' Claire shrugged. 'I was thinking that this is only my nerves, but after Gabriel mentioned I make some calculates and so. I wasn't surprised after all.'

'I'm sorry, Claire.' Peter looked at her with guilty in his eyes. 'I should be more careful.'

Claire reached one hand and caressed him on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed her.

'I should be more careful, too.' Claire said. 'But this child was meant to be, so as you see, there is nothing we can do about it. Evan if you or I wanted and I don't. I already love him, as much as I love his father.'

'His powerless father', Peter smiled bitterly.

Claire reached and took his hand gazed him.

'Today is a Thursday. Four more days, Peter. Four more days. You have to be patient.' She tried to relax him.

'I am, actually. Trust me, I'm at least trying to be. I'm worried more about you. I'm afraid that if something happens to you, I haven't any power to help me save you!'

'Yes, you have.' Claire smiled.

'What?'

'You have me!' she kissed him and jumped of the hood. 'C'mon my hero, it is time we hit the road again and then we save the world!'

Peter smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her.

'Yeah, you and me against the world, who is going to stop us?!' Peter shot her ironical look and sat behind the wheel.

'Who indeed?' Claire said and lay head on his shoulder, until he fired the engine.

They found a little hotel in the suburbs of LA. Gabriel gave them new fake identity cards. He was afraid that Arthur was follow previous.

'Now, we have to wait…' said Peter until his fingers started to clanking on the table.

Claire sat on his lap and put hands on his shoulders chuckled.

'I understand. You are the most patient person I have ever seen.'

'What are you mean?' the clanking stopped.

'You said before, that you are patient person, but Peter… seriously? Look at you! You can't find yourself a place!'

'That is not true!' Peter looked offended. Claire laughed louder and took his chin on her hand.

'Come one, little boy! Stop be so gloomy!' Claire leaned into him with lips in a couple inches from his. 'Can I make something to make it up to you?' her voice turned throaty. 'Like this?' she kissed him passionately.

Peter couldn't resist on her so simply smiled underneath her lips and whispered.

'I can think a better way, actually…' he stood up and walked to the bed with Claire in his arms. She smirked.

Suddenly the phone ringed.

Peter sulked and let her down.

'I wasn't thinking for that…' Claire laughed and sat on the bed, until he gets the phone.

'Hallo?' his voice was low and careful.

A little silence in another end of the line then Peter heard well-known voice.

'_Hallo, Pete...'_

'Nathan?' Peter shot a look at Claire. Her face suddenly changed. The smile faded away.

'_Someone told me that you wan__t to talk to me.'_

'Yeah, there is a lot stuff coming around and I just… need to hear your voice.' Peter continued to watch Claire who nodded at him.

'_Really?'_ Nathan sounded surprised. _'That particularly someone told me some stuff and I wasn't sure should I believe him or not.'_

'You better should.' Peter answered. 'He saved my life and not only mine. He has proves.'

'_You mean everything he said it's true?'_

'Yes. I believe him. If you don't believe him, believe in me.'

'_So, that thing with Meredith, also true?'_

'Especially that. Listen, there is someone who wants to talk to you.' Peter passed the phone on Claire. She gulped than said:

'Hi…'

'_Hello, Claire__.'_ Nathan answered carefully. _'You wanted to talk with me?'_

'Yeah, listen I know we're never been close, but in some point I really felt that I'm your daughter. So, I really think you need an explanation and to know that from me.' Claire stopped for the moment and gulped again. 'I'm expecting a child… from Peter.'

'_**What**__? But you can't…'_ Looks like Nathan wouldn't accept that news easily.

'Please, don't be mad.' Claire said.

'_I'm not mad, well I'm a little, but I'm more confusing. __That is all__... __ and from __**Peter**__?' _Nathan stopped for little and then continued. _'For how long?'_

'Maybe month, month and a half… I'm not sure exactly.'

'_And you two…__Wait, did I __like the answer?'_

Claire sighed and nervously moved her body in position that is more comfortable. Claire pawned on true.

'I don't think so… Before we'll now that…'

'_**Claire, give me my brother on a phone, please!'**_ Nathan sounded normally, but Claire felt the pressure beneath that tone.

'Nathan…'

'_Claire, seriously don't worry.' _He interrupted her_.'You don't have to worry for anything.'_

'Ok. I'll give you Peter, but before that, would you tell that news in my parents? I'm afraid that they don't believe if someone told them. And be good to _**Peter**_!'

'_I take care, don't worry.'_ Claire heard him smiled. _'You a very overprotective to him, did someone told you that?'_

'Yeah, Peter did, but I haven't heard him complaining.' Claire smiled in answer. 'I'll give him the phone. Be nice.'

Through all this time, Peter stood near the window. He doesn't want to interrupt the privacy of their conversation. Now Claire gave him the nod and passed the phone, then she hided in a bathroom. Peter put the cell on his ear. In a minute, he regretted for that.

'_She is 18! What __were you thinking?'_ Nathan yelled at him and Peter took a little distance from the cell. _'Or worse, she supposed to be your niece!'_

'But she is not!' Peter interrupted his yelling.

'_You didn't know that back then!'_his brother voice was little lower. _'And she is 18!'_

Peter sighed and rubbed his lob.

'And I'm 27, I get that. It's not necessary to yell… twice!'

'_Well, you deserved!'_ Nathan seemed relaxed so Peter pulled up the cell back to his ear. _'Now, how are you?'_

'With scar already' Peter tried to joke.

'_Um… and that is not your future you, who tried to killed me?'__ Nathan added careful._

'Nope, just me.' Peter paused. 'I'm worry about Claire, Nate.'

Pause on the other side. Finally, Nathan called again.

'_You have to take care for her now. It's normal you worried, but… You have to handle the situation just for a little while. Everything will be ok.'_

'I love her, Nate! If something happens to her I…' Peter heard tremble in his voice, but he could not control it.

'_I know it's hard __for you Peter, but you have to be strong. I have to hang up now, but we'll meet soon, I promise! I love you little brother, be careful! '_

'I love you too, Nate. Bye!'

Peter hung up the phone and put his lob on a window. He felt like all the weight of the Earth was on his shoulders.

'Four more days…' he said himself like a prayer and stared with blank look outside the window.

Sudden noise of the bathroom made him jump and rushed there. The picture he saw froze his blood.

Claire was on a floor, lay there without moving. Above her young girl with blond hair was knelt and reaching hand to her head.

'Claire?' his low, scared voice surprised the girl, who turns beautiful dark green eyes to him.


	9. Chapter 8 Stories For Good Night

_Suddenly noise of the bathroom made him jump and rushed there. The picture he saw froze his blood._

_Claire was on a floor, lay there without moving. Above her young girl with blond hair was knelt and reaching hand to her head._

_'Claire?' his voice scared the girl, who turns beautiful dark green eyes to him._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 8 Stories For Good Night**_

'Claire?' Peter rushed to her body on the floor, but the blond girl stopped him.

'Stop!' she snapped. 'I have to heal her, before you take care of her.'

For someone unknown reason, Peter believed her. She closed eyes again and reached hands over Claire's body. A few seconds after, she opened her eyes and look at him.

'You take care of her now.' The girl said and raised up.

Peter didn't wait for another invitation. He took Claire in his arms and gently put her in the bed. After that, he turned around, just to saw the blond girl, who was still there.

'Who are you?' finally Peter spoke to her. 'And how you get here?'

The girl smiled. That smile was so familiar to Peter, but he still was too worried to think about that.

'I came from the future' girl said. 'I came to rescue you, but we need to talk.'

Peter looked at Claire at the bed. She still doesn't moving. The girl might read his thoughts.

'She is ok. Don't worry.' She said and sat on the table.

'How did you know that?' Peter doesn't look surprised of that sentence.

'If something was wrong with her, I'm not being standing here.'

'What?' Peter took a shocked look at her.

'C'mon, don't you recognize me?' the girl smiled widely. 'I'm your daughter!'

It was good that Peter was standing next to the chair. He slipped down and took a closer look on a girl. She has Claire's hair and his dark eyes. The smile. That was Claire's smile. Now he was able to recognize her.

'So, she was right?' without any reason Peter smiled and mumbled to himself. 'It's a girl.'

'What are you saying?' the girl asked him.

Peter took the chair closer to her.

'How old are you?' he asked.

The blond girl shrugged.

'I'm 15 and a half.'

'And what's your name?'

'I don't know if it's allowed to tell you that.' She looked at him carefully.

Peter winked at her.

'Sooner or later we'll found out. So I don't think this is so important thing to hide.'

The girl nodded at him. One blonde curl dropped on her face. She carefully put it behind her ear and answered proudly.

'My name is Claire Sandra Angela Petrelli.'

'And you are here to save us.' Peter felt sudden warmth to this little girl.

'Peter?' he heard worried voice from the bed.

'Here, Claire' Peter raised his voice and went to bed for helped her.

Claire gently put her legs down from the bed and took Peters hand for support during their path to the chair. Peter sat on it and took Claire on his lap. Both women started to study one another. Then Claire shot at him curious look. Obviously, expected explanation from him. He took a deep breath.

'Claire, honey, meet your daughter – Claire Sandra Angela Petrelli.' Peter said with playfully flames in his eyes.

The young Claire blushed beautifully.

'Everybody called me Sandy.' said the blonde-haired girl. 'Everybody, except…'

Surprisingly for himself Peter added.

'… except me, right?'

Sandy nodded and smiled at him.

'You always used to say that you loved only one name for girl and that is Claire.' Sandy shrugged. 'So you were the only person who called me Claire. Mom loved that in you…' Sandy stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at the window. Peter and Claire were silent; they just waited for her to continue. 'I don't really remember well my dad.' Sandy finally continued. 'He was killed when I was 9.'

Peter felt Claires hand on his. She trembled.

'But why are you here?' Peter questioned politely. 'You said that you are here to save us…'

'Save us?' interrupted him Claire, who still experienced the shock for Peters possible death.

Sandy nodded.

'My mom sends me here. She told me the exact date and place and thank God, I came just when I have to.'

'What happens, Sandy?' Claire asked.

'Grandfather put you in coma and made dad to seek a hospital for you. He captured you when you are there and almost kill dad. You somehow succeed to escape and contact with dad later. I don't really know details, but I think there is a great battle and you thought you killed grandfather.'

'Who killed him?' Peter asked. 'Me or Claire?'

Sandy nodded at him.

'You, but as I told you, you only think that way. When I was nine, my mom disappeared for couple of months. Dad looked for her everywhere, even with Molly's power. When she got back, she was different. She was with brown hair and she's acting strange. Then one day, when I came back from school I saw her on the floor, crying. I did not understand why, until I saw my dad on the floor, covered in blood.' At those words, Peter looked at Claire. She looked devastated. 'She was the killer. My mom killed my dad! My grandfather was made something in her mind that made her to kill him…'

'No!' Claire can't take it any more. She jumped off the Peters lap and started to walk nervously. 'I'm not capable of that! I can't kill Peter! This is not true!'

'Claire!' Peter stood up too and stands in front of her. 'Stop!' he grabbed her hand and looked at her. 'Please, let her finish. That thing it won't happen! I promise…'

Until she sat again oh his lap, Claire looked at him and said:

'If something happens to you, I'll die!'

'You almost did…' Sandy interrupted her words. Claire and Peter looked at her waiting for explanation. 'You almost die, I mean… my mom almost die. After dads' death, she wasn't capable of feelings. Just closed at herself. She won't let anyone near her. Not her dad, or her mom, or brother, or Nathan.' Sandy paused. Dark shadow passed through her eyes when she continued.' Not even me. Until last year… Mom told me that she would revenge for dad. Told me she has a plan and will kill Arthur Petrelli once for all. She was differed, cold, filled with darkness and hate.'

'But she wasn't succeeding, was she?' Peter asked her softly. It was clearly that this story was hard for her, but she waned to tell them. He reached his free hand and carefully touched one of hers. Sandy trembled and raised her bitter eyes at him and Claire. She didn't pulled out her hand. Instead, Sandy continued to talk.

'I tried to talk to her. Told her that there isn't any point of that revenge. Grandfather was too strong, too powerful. Dad wouldn't agree with that, but she refused to listen. Then she went alone at grandfather, but he was waiting for her. He.., he…' Sandy stopped again.

Claire put her hand too on Sandy's shoulder and smiled at her. She felt her pain, the pain of her daughter.

'It's OK,' Claire said. 'We're here.' Her hand moved in gentle caress on her face.

'He threw her at the roof of his building. When I found her, my mom was almost alive. At the fall, her neck was broken in two places. She was happy; she told me that finally she and dad would be together. Then she saw me, finally saw me. I cried. I lost my father and now my mother also dying… in my hands. Then she looked at me and told me what I had to do for all of this won't happen. After her funeral, I went at uncle Gabriel and he teaches me to develop my powers, so I came back here and save you. And now I am finally here and I…' surprisingly Sandy burst into tears. 'I'm sorry, but I missed you both so much!'

Claire and Peter hugged their daughter trying to comfort her. The threesome stayed that for long time. Nobody can't said a word.


	10. Chapter 9 Love Is The Key

_'He threw her at the roof of his building. When I found her, my mom was almost alive. At the fall, her neck was broken in two places. She was happy; she told me that finally she and dad would be together. Then she saw me, finally saw me. I cried. I lost my father and now my mother also dying… in my hands. Then she looked at me and told me what I had to do for all of this won't happen. After her funeral, I went at uncle Gabriel and he teaches me to develop my powers, so I came back here and save you. And now I am finally here and I…' surprisingly Sandy burst into tears. 'I'm sorry, but I missed you both so much!'_

_Claire and Peter hugged their daughter trying to comfort her. The threesome stayed that for long time. Nobody can't say a word._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 9 Love Is The Key**_

Sandy stood in front of the window. She watched her parents in a bed, sleeping. It was good, warmth feeling. She didn't remember them so happy. Hers Peter and Claire were always concerned, always under pressure. These two were completely different. They were so in love and carrying for each other.

Sandy closed her eyes, tried to stay focus, but she can't stop herself watching them. Last couple of years in her life was full with pain, agony, and so little happiness and she desperately wished to change that. Nevertheless, it was so hard to distract your feelings from your purpose, especially when you were inherited your fathers empathic ability. Uncle Gabriel told her not to try to suppress feelings, but made it in a power. She still can't understand that and wasn't fully developed her powers.

'_Feel. Love. There is nothing wrong in that.'_ Uncle Gabriel told her while he trained her for her adventure.

'_I can't feel that. I can't love or feel without felt the pain.'_ She can't understand why he pushed her to felt those feelings. _'It hurts and I don't want to.'_

Uncle Gabriel smiled.

'_You__ will learn. I know you will. You are just like your father. He was strong and carrying person. I learned a lot from him.' _He sat beside her and touched her hair tried to explain_. 'I was a very bad person, really bad. I killed many people, but your father… he changed me, without even knowing. He showed me that people can be good, can change and can love. Even the monster I was. You have to learn that power, the power of forgiveness, of care, of love. You have to learn to accept the pain, yours and the other people. Pain is inseparable part of life. Embrace it. Learn it!'_

Sandy looked at the darkness outside the window. Two more days left. Two more days and then her life can be much differed and maybe when she got back her parents would be still alive. Short moan cut of her throat.

'Sandy?' she heard a low whisper of her mother behind her. She hasn't heard her stood up of the bed.

'Are you crying?' Claire touched her face politely. Sandy was shocked. She didn't felt the tears, until her mother told her.

'It's nothing,' Sandy mumbled under her nose.

Claire gently wiped her tears with her fingers.

'It is something. You can tell me. Maybe I can help you?' she carefully took one blond curl and put her behind her daughters' ear.

Sandy looked at her mother and then quickly at her father, who was still sleeping.

'Nothing, just…' Sandy took a deep breath and started. 'Can you tell me about my father?'

'Peter? Sure, what do you want to know?' Claire and Sandy sat the table one opposite the other.

'I want to know everything about him.'

'But you told us that he died when you are at 9, don't you talk with him before?'

Sandy shrugged.

'Not so much. He was so overprotecting with me and I was a child so… we didn't talk so much about the past. He told me stories mostly about you and told me fairy-tales. I what get to know him as a person. What is he? How he learned about his ability? That kind of stuffs.'

Claire smiled.

'I get it, OK. Peter is… well, maybe I'm too partial, but he is the most amazing person I've ever met. He is gentle, carrying, never selfish, always thinking about the others. And when he loves, he loves deeply, without thinking.' Claire paused. 'Your father has a beautiful heart. He is never afraid to take a chance or try to save someone if he could. His ability came with that love from and to people. His ability came from the love…'

'What about the pain?' Sandy asked carefully.

'What pain?' Claire looked at her strangely.

'That pain which comes with love. When you are open for people, always came the pain.'

'You have his power, haven't you?' Claire finally started to understand.

Sandy nodded.

'Well, I can't tell you how to develop that ability. I can only tell you that – Peter feel. He does not scare to feel everything. My advice – do it like him! Do not be afraid to open your heart. Don't fear to feel everything. Maybe then, you will finally embrace your ability completely.'

'You love him already?' Sandy asked even though she doesn't need an answer.

Claire nodded and looked at Peter on the bed.

'Your father changed me.' She finally said.

'Now you sound just like Uncle Gabriel.' Sandy smiled.

'Oh, God! No!' Claire waved her hand in front of her face. 'Now how can I live with that?'

Sandy chuckled. Claire thought that she had a beautiful laugh. Just like Peter.

'C'mon, mom, you get use to it!' In the moment, Sandy told this she cast a look at Claire and silenced.

'It's OK, honey!' Claire tried to calm her. 'Sooner or later you will start to call me that and I love it!'

Suddenly Sandy stood up and hugged her.

'I love you, mom!' she whispered.

Claire hugged her daughter too. It was a good feeling.

'I love you too, honey!' she answered and felt how Sandy smiled in her hair.

The beautiful sun laughed at them in the next morning.

'Can we go to the beach?' Claire tried to convince them for a little walk.

Peter and Sandy looked at her as she lost her mind.

'Can I have to remind you, that we are not here for pleasure?' Peter asked her politely.

'Yeah, yeah… But, Peter can we just walk then? Just a little walk?' she jumped of the bed and started to kiss him at the entire face. He laughed.

'Nice try!' he said and put her in one of the chairs. 'My answer is still no!'

Claire pouted and tried with Sandy.

'What about you? You can…'

'Claire!' Peter snapped at her with little higher voice. 'I said, no!'

'Don't talk to me with that tone Peter Petrelli!' Claire was ready for fight, but low laugh stopped her. Sandy chuckled on the bed.

'What are you laughed for?' she asked her more curious than grumpy.

'Um… nothing.' Sandy blushed. 'You looked just like my parents now that's all.'

Peter went to her and pinched her at the nose.

'Good then, because we are!' surprisingly for him, the young girl hugged him and whispered.

'I missed you dad!' Peter shot confused look at Claire, but she smiled and nodded.

Peter knelt so he can look his daughter in the eyes and said:

'I love you, kiddo!'

'Hay, you two' Claire called them and waved at the table. 'A little attention here, if you don't mind.'

Peter and Sandy laughed and went to Claire.

'We have to talk about Thursday' Claire started.

'What about it?' Peter shivered a little. 'The eclipse is coming and I have to restore my powers.'

'Do you have any idea how to do that?' Claire asked him politely.

'Honestly, no. But I'm sure that everything will be OK, somehow…' Peter wasn't sure, but he tried to convince himself. One little hand reached from the other side of the table and covered his.

'Don't worry dad, you can do this.' Sandy said and smiled at him. 'We'll help you…'

'How?' Claire interrupted her. 'You said that you didn't develop your ability completely.'

'Is it true?' Peter took curious look at his daughter.

'Mom!' Sandy blushed and threw grumpy look at Claire.

'Maybe Peter can help you,' Claire said.

'What is the problem?' Peter asked and since Sandy was still quiet, Claire started to talk instead of her.

'Sandy has your ability, but she is afraid to love and feel the pain in the same time.'

Peter smiled and squeezed one of Sandy's hands.

'I know that problem.' He looked deeply at her eyes. 'You love me and mammy, right?'

Sandy nodded.

'And you felt pain when we died?'

Sandy nodded again.

'If you have the chance to love us in a same way again, will you take it?'

'Of course I will.' Sandy looked at him surprised.

'Well, imagine all that people which haven't nobody to love them. Nobody even cares about them. They are innocent and don't have anybody to protect them. When you think of your ability, think for these people.'

'What about pain? The pain always comes with love.'

Peter gazed at Claire for the moment and she smiled at him gently. Smile full of memory. He turned back the smile and then looked again on his daughter.

'You can't escape the pain. It is natural part of the live, but think about what you're going to miss if you always afraid of pain. How many love will passed you by.'

Sandy nodded, but this time she began to understand those words. Peter saw the understanding look at her eyes and let her hand.

'But you healed your mother,' he said. 'How could you do that if you can't fully..'

'My DNA is special.' said Sandy. 'My ability to heal others or regenerate myself and your ability comes separately.'

'Then who send you back here?' Peter looked at her carefully.

'Uncle Gabriel,' Sandy answered. 'But I supposed to have that ability now, did I?' her voice was filled with enthusiasm.

Claire and Peter looked each other and laughed.

'Maybe you can' Peter said. 'When I fulfilled my ability for the first time I almost blow out New York.'

'Huh?' Sandy looked disappointed.

'Maybe with you will be different?' Peter said and stood up. 'Let's trained for little.'

'So much for my walk and my coffee,' Claire added.

'I don't like coffee.' said Sandy while she stood up.

Claire looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

'Trust me, I know.' she said and touched her belly. 'You won't let me even think about it.'

Peter and Sandy burst into laugh. Then Peter bended down at Claire and gave her a kiss.

'You get use to it, my little love! It's just for awhile!' after those words Peter raised up.

'I guess you are right.' said Claire and leaned back at the chair.

Peter turned to Sandy.

'Now, my little Claire, show me what you can.'

The father and the daughter smiled at each other and the training started.

_The eclipse was coming. Two more days…_


	11. Chapter 10 Sandy

_**Chapter 10 Sandy**_

_**New York, The Petrelli mansion, 2016**_

'C'mon sweetheart!' Claire yelled at the stairs. 'The cake is almost ready for you!'

'I'm coming mom!' Sandy yelled back and smirked with her father. It was her ninth birthday and both of her parents are in home. It wasn't happened often these days and Sandy was thankful even for those little moments.

'My little Claire,' her father called her. 'Do you want to slide down through the staircase?'

'But my mom is going to freak out!' Sandy said although her eyes already shined.

Peter grabbed his daughter and with joyful laugh both of them sided down through the staircase.

'Peter what the hell are you doing?' Claire interrupted their laugh with strong voice and frightening eyes.

'We're just playing.' he said and winked at Sandy. 'You don't need to be scare. I'm being careful.'

'No, you being childish and it is time for you to grow up!' Peter smiled at her tone and kissed her.

'Claire, you worrying too much! Today is our daughter's birthday, relaxed a little.' Peter took her hand on his and followed by little Sandy the trio went to the dining-room.

The table was serving with giant cake on the middle. Sandy started to clap with hands and ran directly to it.

'Sandy!' the voice of her mother stopped her. 'It's not the time yet.'

'But mom…' Sandy looked disappointed.

'No,' said her mom. 'We have to wait for Uncle Nathan and Uncle Gabriel.'

Peter kissed his wife behind the ear.

'Why are you so harsh on her?' he whispered. 'She is just a child.'

Claire squeezed his hand and tired smile appeared on her lips.

'I'm sorry, but I'm so nervous those days. Must be for the work. I'll take a break for little.'

'Are you sure?' Peter raised his eyebrows. Something bothered her, but he couldn't understand what.

Claire looked through the door, where Gabriel and Nathan just arrived.

'Yeah, I'm sure. Look, your brothers' just came.' she answered and started to walk to them.

Peter noticed to talk about her later and smiled at his brothers.

'Nathan! Gabriel!' he hugged them. Claire did the same.

'Where is the birthday girl?' Nathan asked at the same moment when Sandy already ran through his arms.

'Hey, what about me?' Gabriel reached hands and hugged his niece too. 'Look whose waiting for you at the door.'

'Noah?' Sandy yelled filled with happiness. Then she ran to the five-year-old boy, who stood at the front door. 'Come on in.' she said and grabbed him to the hand. 'Come and see what beautiful cake my mom made me.'

Both children disappeared to the dining-room.

'Peter, I have to tell you something.' Gabriel started seriously, but Peter interrupted him.

'Today is my daughter's birthday. Can you wait for tomorrow?'

'Yeah, of course. Probably is nothing…' Gabriel smiled at him and they went to the dining-room.

It was a beautiful and joyful celebration. Sandy shined through the all time. It was almost midnight when everybody went to sleep. Nathan, Gabriel and Noah decided to stay through next few days and Peter was more than happy.

Claire brushed her hair in front of the mirror in their bathroom when Peter went after he put his daughter to sleep.

'Now, tell me what bothering you.' he sat on a bed just behind Claire.

'Nothing, I told you' she said and escaped his look.

'You can't lie to me.' he said and Claire felt his presence near her. His hands were on her shoulders. 'I can feel your pain, remember?'

Claire covered his hands with hers.

'This work came too much for me.' she said. 'I really need a break.'

'You know that you don't need to work.'

'No, Peter!' Claire raised up and stood in front of him. 'I like my job in Primatech. I like to work with you. After all, this turned out to be a family business.'

'But you are feeling so exhausted…'

'I like to work with all those people. I want to help them. You turned that company in a very good place. Now you can help people with abilities, just like you wanted.'

'You don't need to be there, my love.' Peter repeated and gently caressed her cheek. 'We have enough money to live well.'

Claire smiled with shine in her eyes.

'You know that I wasn't working for the money.' She answered and hugged him through his waist and lay head on his chest.

'Yeah,' Peter whispered, hugged her and kissed her hair. 'I know.'

'I just wanted to be with you. Isn't that enough?' Claire mumbled and he almost didn't hear her. 'You and Sandy are all my life!'

'I know!' Peter whispered in answer. There is something in her voice. Now he was sure that something wasn't right with her, but she wasn't going to tell him. Peter swore to found out.

Childish scream ripped off the night silence. Peter and Claire quickly stood up from the bed and went out to Sandy's room. They heard her yelled.

'Mom! Dad! Mom!' Sandy can't stop screamed.

Claire turned on the light and quickly hugged her daughter. She shivered.

'Sandy! What happened, sweetheart? Tell mommy and daddy.' Claire started to caress her daughters back. Sandy held her through her waist and doesn't let her go.

'Mommy, please don't go! I will be nice! I promise! Please don't go mommy… Please!' Sandy cried and her beautiful dark green eyes were full with fear.

Claire shared look with Peter. He looked worried and tried to look inside his daughters head. What he saw froze him.

'Shhh, be quiet! Mummy won't go anywhere.' Claire started to cradle Sandy, tried to calm her down.

'She had a premonition.' Peter whispered to himself.

'What?' Claire asked still with her daughter on her hands.

'She has my ability. In a same way started with me – with premonition.' he still whispered.

'But she had mine… ' Claire looked confused.

'She's different. That's why my father wanted her…' Peter looked at his daughter with strange look in his eyes.

'Mom, can I sleep with you two tonight, please?' Sandy looked so scared. She bit her down lip with eyes filled with tears.

'Sure you can!' Peter answered instead. 'Come here my little Claire!' he reached hands and Sandy jumped in. The trio went to the bedroom.

* * *

Claire was gone. Peter couldn't stay in one place. Nobody could calm him down, even his own daughter. He tried, really tried to hide his feelings from her, but it was hard to hide a feelings from an empath. Now Sandy was upstairs with Nathan and Noah. Gabriel was with him.

'I knew it that something going on! I felt it! Why the hell I let her went out to work?' Peter slammed the wall. Small pieces of concrete fell down on the floor. He can't control his powers right now.

'You didn't know, Peter!' Gabriel tried to touch him, but Peter pushed him away.

'I can't felt her! I can't find her, but I'm sure she's alive. I feel it! What am I going to do now?' Peter looked at Gabriel filled with desperation.

'We'll try to find her, OK?' Gabriel tried to touch his brother again. This time Peter don't pulled him away. 'We won't give up!'

'What am I going to tell to my little Claire? How can I explain this to my little daughter, Gabriel?' Peter whispered with tears in his eyes.

Gabriel didn't answered him, just hugged him and gave him all the support he needed. It's like the hell came down to the Petrelli family.

* * *

Claire went back at home two months later. She changed, with almost no memory. But she had an assignment and she would do anything to kept it.

Claire came in through the door like any normal day. First she saw her little daughter, who ran through her and squeezed in her arms. No feeling. No emotion. Just like Claire's heart was cold. She quickly put one fake smile on her face and hugged back that little girl.

'Claire?' she heard his voice, just before she saw him. Peter - the man she had to kill.

In less on a minute, Claire was on his arms and his lips were on hers. She pretended answered him. Pretend, not feel. She lied him, so she could kill him.

'Mommy, why your hair is brown?' Sandy asked her.

'I don't remember…' she said. That was true. The sound of a word '_mommy_' flashed a quick memory on her head. Warmth, love… But she had to concentrate. 'I don't remember anything… and I have a killing headache. ' Claire looked at Peter.

'Let me help you.' He reached hands to touch her, but she quickly pulled away. If he tried to heal her, he would read her thoughts and all plan would fell apart.

Peter looked at her surprised.

'I just… need some sleep. I'll be fine.' another fake smile appeared on her face. He stared her a little then nodded and helped her through stairs.

Later that night, Peter lay beside her and stared at the darkness. Something wasn't right. Something bad happened to her. He felt her coldness almost immediately when she appeared on the front door. He tried to enter in her mind, but something blocked him. Something wasn't right and he dreamed a murder. His murder.

* * *

The perfect day came and Claire was ready. There is nobody on the house, just she and Peter. She had to kill him. That was the order. Quick flash of a kiss passed away through her mind. Then another, filled with love. She was in love with that man, but not now. Now she pulled a gun to him. He stood there, in front of her.

'What happened to you, Claire?' she felt bitterness of his voice. He knew he would die. 'What changed you so much? Who did this to you?'

She looked at him. Her eyes were cold. That killed him even before she pulled the trigger.

'He told me I'm special and you just bringing me back.'

'Who told you that?'

'Your father…' she whispered. The end was near he can felt it.

'I'm sorry Peter, I always loved you!' before he can be able to stopped the time, Claire pulled the trigger.

The pain was quick and left nothing after. He fell down.

Peter felt his death, but before that, he had to do something. In one last effort, he reached his hand and pulled Claire down on the ground. Her head was on his hands.

'I'm sorry… Claire… but you have to remember…' Peter closed his eyes and let his all energy passed through Claire. Second later, she healed.

'No!' her scream ripped off the silence of the house as she looked at him. She remembered everything 'Peter, what I've done, no!'

Claire took his head on her hands. He was still breathing.

'You can't leave me here!' Claire whispered at him. 'Peter, please! You can't leave me! I love you!' her tears felt down through her face.

With last effort, he reached his hand and wiped out her tears. Then he smiled at her.

'I forgive… you…and I … love… you … too… my… little love…'

His hand fell down and Claire felt the moment he passed away.

'No! No! No!' she yelled. The pain was unbearable. It's like someone was stabbed her in the heart. 'You can't leave me… no…' she cradled his breathless body.

Claire wasn't alone. Sandy stood at the front door with bag in one hand and gazed her parents. Her beautiful dark green eyes were full with tears. She felt the pain. The unbearable pain and she started to fear from love.

* * *

A couple hours after funeral, Claire locked up in her room. She refused to see anybody, even her daughter. She fell in big depression after she found out that she had lost her baby. Claire didn't knew she carrying a baby, until she lost it. Her heart froze and she swore to revenge for Peter and their child.

* * *

Sandy just turned fourteen. She was a beautiful girl with sad little smile. She grew up mostly with uncle Gabriel and Noah. They moved in to the mansion. Her mother looked like more like a ghost after her father's death and hardly took care of herself.

One morning, Sandy saw her. Claire quickly came down from the stairs. She was fully dressed with black leader and had a gun.

'Mom, where are you going?' she grabbed her at the arm, just before Claire went through the door.

Her mother turned around with obvious impatience.

'I have a work to do. I have to kill, Arthur.' she said.

'Mom, no! He is too powerful. He might kill you if you get there!' Sandy looked terrified.

'I have a plan!' Claire turned back to the door, but Sandy stopped her once again.

'Dad wouldn't let you!' she whispered. 'Think about him!'

Her mother turned back to her. The pain in her eyes was obvious. The same pain from the day she lost him.

'I think about him every day! I must go…' she said throaty then quickly disappeared through the door and this time Sandy can't stopped her. Instead, she took her jacket and followed her mother.

* * *

'You made me kill him! Why?' Claire pulled the gun right in front of Arthur.

'Nobody else couldn't reached him' he said and smiled at her. 'I knew it has to be you.'

'Tell me why, before I blew your head off!' Claire repeated.

'Did you think you can kill me with that little thing?' he asked her and just with one wave on his fingers, he threw the gun to the wall. Claire wasn't scare, she just watched him.' I did this, because I can't let him take it away with this. He tried to kill me. He wasn't succeeded and I had to kill him instead.' Arthur pulled her next to him. His eyes were full with hate. 'Nobody can run away from me!'

Claire spited on his face.

'You loved him, didn't you?' Arthur laughed cruelly. 'Now you will be with him again!'

Arthur pushed her through the window and she felt fifteen floors down. Her neck was almost broken. She knew that death was near. Blond haired face appeared above her.

'Mom!' Sandy knelt next to her mother and took her in her arms. She cried. 'I told you not to come… I told you…'

'It's… OK, dear!' Claire whispered. 'I'm going to your father now…'

'And me?' Sandy yelled. 'What about me, mom?'

Claire looked at her daughter and for the first time since Peter's death, she felt her pain too. She took one of her lasts breaths and said:

'You, you can fix this… Teleport back in time… two days before the eclipse… before you were born… Save us… You… can … Sandy…'

'Mom! I can't!' Sandy yelled.

'Gabriel… he… can teach you… You have to…do this… I… love you…' Claire died in her daughter's arms, but not before she told her, what she would have to do.

Gabriel taught her for a year and a half. He told her for the places and the people she could trust. Finally, he told her for the past that she had to change.

'It's time, Sandy,' he said to her one day. 'You are ready.'

The young girl tried to calm down and looked at him with hope in his eyes.

'I'm ready. Wish me luck!'

'I wish you luck, Sandy!' Gabriel smiled with bitter smile. 'We all wish you!' He waved a hand and the next thing Sandy saw was her mother on the floor of the bathroom and her father on the door with eyes wide open.

* * *

'Claire?' Peter rushed to her body on the floor, but the blond girl stopped him.

'Stop!' she snapped. 'I have to heal her, before you take care of her.' If it were her father, Sandy wouldn't dare talk him like that. However, that man was still not her father. He was just Peter.

For someone unknown reason, he believed her. She closed eyes again and reached hands over Claire's body. A few seconds after, she opened her eyes and look at him.

'You take care of her now.'…

* * *

Peter woke up with deep breath. He just entered in his daughter's dreams. Or maybe his own? He looked on Sandy. She was sleeping in the other side of Claire.

Peter caressed Claire on the cheek. She didn't woke up. He lay back and hugged her again.

One day left…

* * *

_**So, what do you think? I admit, that I almost cried on a death scenes. ;( Do you? **_

_**Update coming soon...**_


	12. Chapter 11 Hate Is the Trigger

_**Chapter 11 Hate Is the Trigger**_

Claire tried to wake up Peter in the next morning, but she couldn't. Then she put her hand on his forehead and tingled. He was burning up.

'Peter? You have to wake up, Peter!' she yelled. The panic of her voice was obvious.

'Mom?' Sandy stood at the front door. 'What happened? What are you yell like this?'

Claire looked at her with blank eyes and panic of her voice.

'He… he won't wake up. He is burning up and… his heart is … so fast and I…'

Sandy ran to her and squeezed her. Finally, Claire looked at her.

'Mom! Mom, look at me! He is OK' Sandy said. 'You have to calm down. He is OK, trust me.'

'But… but… why he won't wake up! Why his heart beating so fast? '

Sandy pointed through the window.

'Look!'

Claire turned her eyes through the window. The eclipse had begun.

Sandy whispered.

'He begin restoring his powers… His body needs to adjust once again.'

'I wish I could help him.' Claire said and gently ran fingers through his wet hair. He was so burning up that sweat came up from every part of his body. 'I'm scared that his heart couldn't take it that high temperature.'

'He will be fine. This isn't his first time.' Sandy said and took the other hand of hers mother.

'I know,' surprisingly Claire smiled. 'Odessa, when he saved me for the first time. He absorbed too many powers then and when I saw him in the jail cell, he looks pretty much the same.'

'Dad never told you this, but that puts hum in coma for two weeks…'

'And you know this from whom?' Claire doesn't looks surprised that Peter hid this from her.

Sandy blushed, but finally confessed.

'I'm a mind-reader, like my dad. Remember?'

Claire nodded and turned back a worried look at Peter.

'I hope this time will be shorter.' She said and put one soft kiss on his forehead. 'We need him.'

'Yeah,' said Sandy. 'We need him! Now I'm also here and maybe getting thing worse.'

'What did you mean?'

'He is struggling to restore not only his powers, but to absorb mine too.' Sandy had a guilt look on her face. 'I'm so sorry…'

'You don't have to be sorry, sweetheart!' Claire tried to calm her daughter. 'You came here to save us and by now you did a very good job.'

Hint of a smile appeared on Sandy's mouth.

'I'm glad.' She said and stood up. 'Now we have to…'

The sound of opening door interrupted her. Sandy raised her hand and almost immediately, they were surrounding by high voltage magnetic field.

Claire looked at her with surprise.

'Nice!' she said proud of her daughter.

'Thanks! Dad helped me!' Sandy blushed and both turned their eyes to the door.

Gabriel and Nathan stood there careful not to touch that field.

'Did you just try to kill us?' Nathan said.

'Um… sorry!' Claire said.' Sandy, honey, you can take down that field now.'

'Of course, mom' she put her hand down and magnetic field quickly disappeared.

'Mom!' Nathan and Gabriel yelled at one tone.

'This is our, Peter and mine, daughter.' Claire said to them. 'This is Sandy. She came from the future to save us.'

'Uncle Nathan, Uncle Gabriel, it is nice to meet you!' Sandy blush a little and went to hug her uncles.

'You know, she has your smile?' Nathan asked Claire.

'Yeah, I know.' Claire blushed. 'Peter told me.'

In that moment, Sandy laughed to something Gabriel said. Nathan smiled.

'But she has Peters laugh. How is that possible?'

'She has a part from each of us.' Claire said and turned her eyes back to Peter. He still hadn't moved. She put one hand on his forehead. It still was hot.

'Come one, Peter!' Claire put the other hand in his and leaned to him whispering. 'Wake up, my love! Fight! We all need you!'

'How long he is in that condition?' Nathan asked her and she raised up.

'I can't tell. I couldn't wake up him this morning.' Claire hadn't move her hand from Peters. Nathan noticed that and looks at her strangely.

'So,' he coughed. 'Peter and you, huh?'

'Yeah, Peter and I' light smile appeared on her face.

'Did you thought about it how older he is?'

Her smile faded and her face changed. Now the age issues began. Claire prepared for this.

'And how younger I am?' she continued his sentence screwed up her eyes. 'We are not like the other people, Nathan! We do not grow old, so I don't think the age is a problem here!'

'For you maybe, but for people…' started Nathan.

'People, you're always thinking about the people!' Claire slowly raised her voice. 'What about us? Scratch that! What about your brother! Think for him just for a little!'

'I am thinking! That's why I am here!' Nathan answered. 'But still… You and him?'

'We're expecting a baby. A beautiful little girl. Think about her too!' In her anger, Claire tried to release her hand from Peters, but suddenly felt a quick squeeze. She shortly forgot about Nathan.

'Peter!' Claire looked at him, but he was still with closed eyes. She tried to release her hand again, but he squeezed her for second time.

'He can hear you?' Nathan looked at his brother surprised.

'He needs her.' Sandy said behind his back. Gabriel was there too. 'She gave him strength and that is what he needs for this moment. She is his Catalyst.'

'Who told you that?' Gabriel looked at her surprised for how much she knows.

Sandy smirked and looked him back.

'You did. When you're trained me.'

'Huh?' Gabriel couldn't understand.

'Who do you think send me back here?' Sandy asked him with playful flames in her eyes.

'I did this?' when she nodded, he smirked. 'I'm a good teacher then! This is an idea! I have to become a teacher!' then he laughed.

'Look!' Claire almost yelled and everybody looked at Peter. 'His eyes started to open.'

'I was wrong then.' Gabriel whispered to himself. 'She is not his weakness, she is his strength!'

'What are you mumbling for?' Nathan looks confused.

'Nothing, I just… Couple months ago I told Peter that Claire is his weakness. It turned out the opposite – she is his strength.'

'I see…' Nathan still looks confused, but still the meaning of 'the Catalyst' began to make sense to him.

'Sandy, bring some towels from the bathroom, so…' Gabriel asked his niece.

'She is not Sandy…' the throaty voice from the bed interrupted him. Gabriel looked in that direction. Peter was with open eyes and smiled at him. 'She… is… my little Claire…'

'Thank God!' Claire breathed deeply. She felt relief with all of her body. 'Peter, don't scare me like that ever again! If you do that, I'm going to kill you!'

Peter smirked.

'If you can!'

He looked better. Claire was able to saw that. She put one hand on his forehead. The temperature was drop.

'Claire is right man!' Nathan added. 'You scared us.'

Peter tried to sit on the bed but the world started to spinning around him and he quickly lay his head on the table behind him.

'Easy,' Claire said until she helped him. 'Don't push yourself.'

'I'm OK.' He said and gentle caressed her cheek. 'You don't need to worry anymore.'

Claire sank in his dark eyes and nodded. She noticed that he still held her hand and smiled.

'Where is my little Claire?' Peter asked until he examined the room.

'Here, dad!' Sandy just walked from the bathroom with two towels on her hands. Gabriel was after her with basin on his hands.

Nathan took a confused look on his little brother.

'Little Claire? I thought her name is Sandy.'

'Her name is **Claire** Sandra Angela Petrelli.' Peter answered until Claire helped him to take off his wet shirt.

'He refused to call her Sandy.' Claire continued and Peter started to wash himself with one of the towels. Then she smirked and continued. 'For some reason, he has a crush on the name 'Claire'.'

She caught his seductive look with the corner of her eyes and blushed.

Nathan felt uncomfortable in this situation. He coughed nervous and asked his brother:

'Where are your dresses? You will need a shirt.'

'In the bag. Over there, near to the table.' Peter answered with eyes still gazed at Claire.

Until Nathan stood up, he heard Claire whispered:

'I prefer you in that way…'

He took one shirt and gave it to Peter, who already was finished washing. Sandy took the towels and the basin back in the bathroom.

Peter raised up and went to the window. The eclipse was already full. He felt like a bunch of small needles touching him on his back. Peter shivered.

'What's wrong?' Claire asked behind him and he felt her little hand on his waist.

'Nothing, just… I wander… OK, I dreamed a possible scenario for this day and something missing her. It's like I'm missing something… Probably it's nothing.' He said and covered her hand with his.

'Dad probably already knows about you.' Gabriel said. 'I mean, you being alive…'

'What do you thing that?' Nathan asked.

'He said when the day come, betrayer always pay their bills.' Gabriel answered. 'It was obvious that he meant me. His eyes… were cold. Just like mine before. Just like before I kill someone. Full with hate.'

'Hate is the answer.' Peter mumbled.

'What?' Claire asked him.

'Hate is the answer here.' Peter said loudly. 'We can use his hate against him. That is his weakness.'

'You have a plan?' Sandy looked at him proudly. That was her father. He already sounded like him.

'Yes, my little Claire.' Peter smiled at her. 'I have a plan.'

_In that moment, the moon fully covered the sun. The eclipse was total._


	13. Chapter 12 Confrontations

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Author note**:

**thron606:** **_Thank you so much for your words. Glad you like my fic. :)_**

_

* * *

_**In previous chapter:**

_ 'You have a plan?' Sandy looked at him proudly. That was her father. He already sounded like him._

_'Yes, my little Claire.' Peter smiled at her. 'I have a plan.' _

_In that moment, the moon fully covered the sun. The eclipse was total._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 12 Confrontations**_

'We have to bring mom here.' Peter said still rubbing his forehead. 'He may try to do something…'

'I'm on it!' Gabriel interrupted him and disappeared.

'OK, then…'

Suddenly Claire groaned and put a hand on her mouth.

'What's happen?' Peter turned to her. His eyes were worried.

'I have to go to the bathroom' Claire mumbled and quickly ran there.

Peter followed her and helped her through her first morning sickness. He gently washed her forehead with towel.

'I'm sorry' she said. 'I guess, now I'm just a barrier here.'

'How could you say that?' Peter took the towel on the sink and knelt by her. 'You are my life, my love and my strength. You never be a barrier for me. Never!' he kissed her gently on a cheek. Then he helped her to wash her face and both walked out to the bedroom.

'I thought that because of my power, there wouldn't be a morning sickness.' She whispered to him.

Peter smiled, hugged her through her waist and put her head on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry you're disappointed, but along with your powers, you are also a woman.' he whispered to her.

'Hope dies last!' she said to him. 'And mine died in this moment.'

Peter burst into laugh on her lamentable tone.

'What is so funny?' the voice of a woman interrupted him.

'Mom?' Peter and Claire came near Angela and he leaned down to kiss her. Claire gave her a nod.

Angela noticed how Peter didn't let Claire even for moment. Not even when he congrats his mother. Then her look dropped on Claires hand on her stomach. Actually, the other hand on Peter was also there. He was hugged Claire through the waist and both were interviewed hands just over her stomach. Angela smiled.

'So, I guess my dream is true?' she raised eyebrows and look at Peter and Claire.

Claire blushed, but Peter smirked.

'If you dreamed our daughter, you are right.' he said and nodded to Sandy to come close.

'You are the girl of my dreams…' Angela said and started to examine the young girl. 'I dreamed you also. I dreamed you're coming, but I didn't know who you are.'

'That is my little Claire.' Peter said with playful flames in his eyes. 'Now I have two!'

'Don't be such a man!' Angela shot him a look. 'Come here, my dear. I'm your grandmother.'

Sandy carefully came closer and said nervous:

'I know you. I'm holding your name.'

'Really?' Angela was more than curious.

'Yeah. My full name is Claire Sandra Angela Petrelli.'

'Well, I'm surprised. I never thought Peter would do that.'

'He is, but everybody called me Sandy.' continued Sandy.

'I called her 'my little Claire.'' Peter smirked. 'But that is only mine privilege.'

'I'm surprised that you are OK with this, mom.' Nathan came closer to them.

'Why I'm not being OK?' Angela looked at him. 'I dreamed this moment long ago. Even before I find out, that Claire isn't your daughter. She asked me once, why I kept you two apart all these years. Remember, Claire?' she looked at her. Claire nodded. 'I wasn't kept you away from Nathan; I kept you away from Peter. I knew what is going to happen if you two met.'

'But… You've said…'

'I didn't know Nathan. I found out a little after your father came back from the dead.'

'So you knew in all this time that… That thing between Peter and Claire _will_ happen?' Nathan still could not believe.

'I tried to avoid that. I was thinking that she is _your _daughter and all this is wrong and against the rules of the nature. But I guess the faith has it own paths. And when I found out about Odessa and the girl that Peter saved... I knew that was Claire. From that moment on, I give up. I understand that no matter what, they _will _be together, so...'

The sound of slamming door interrupted them. This time Peter was the one who raised hand. The magnetic field appeared instantly.

'Quick learner…' Sandy was impressed.

Peter just nodded and looked at the door.

'Jeez, Petrelli, are you trying to kill me?' Noah Bennet was there. He was mad. 'Can you at least be a man and explained to me, what did you do to my daughter? Your _niece_!'

'My… what?' Peter looked at Nathan, who strangely why, found something very interesting on the window. 'You said that you take care for that!'

'Yes, I did, but… I kind of...um... missed the _'niece' _part. He hung up on me. He refused to listen.' Nathan finally looked at him. 'I'm sorry man.'

'You heard me, Peterlli? Take that thing off and be a man!' Noah yelled.

'Not until you calm down! I don't want to hurt you!' Peter answered and felt that Claire shivered. He gently squeezed her to his body.

Noah saw that and getting even more anger.

'God, you just can't take your hands off of her, would you? And you allowed this?' he looked at Angela and Nathan.

'Calm down, Bennet!' Angela raised her voice. 'The things are not what it seems to be. We can explain to you…'

'Dad, please…' the anger of his eyes frightened Claire. 'Peter is not my…'

'You shut up! I talk to you later!' Noah interrupted her. 'How could you...'

'Don't you dare talk to her like that!' Peter said to him throaty. Clearly started to anger on his turn. He can't standing someone to hurt his Claire.

'Peter, calm down, sweetheart!' Angela tried to intervene. 'It's not the time…'

'I don't feel good right now…' Claire said with pale face and suddenly collapsed in Peters arms.

'Claire?' he yelled panicking and took her in his arms, forgetting about the field.

Peter gently put her on the bed and leaned at her. Everybody followed him.

'Please my little love, wake up…' he whispered at her until she opened her eyes.

'I'm sorry…' she said looked at his worried face and touched him gently on the cheek.

'He should be sorry!' Noah was came near the bed and tried to punch Peter. This time Gabriel raised hand and stopped him telekinetically.

'You should listen, Bennet!' Gabriel said almost friendly with little pressure on his voice. 'And in the mean time, please keep your fists far from my brother. Would you?'

'You... monster...' growled out Noah.

'He saved our lives…' Claire added and sat on the bed.

'What?'

'He saves our lives. Help us to hide and run under the radar of Arthur.' Claire continued. 'He told us about the baby.' She smiled at Peter and he squeezed her hand.

'But you are _related_, Claire! Did you think about that?' Noah still was confused.

'We're not related. I'm experiment on Arthur Petrelli.' Claire said with sad note in her voice, but then she looked again to Peter and all of her sadness disappeared. 'But now I won't complain. Now I have my Peter and we are expecting a beautiful baby girl.' Claire nodded to Sandy. 'That beautiful and brave girl, who is standing next to you.'

'I'm Sandy!' the young girl said to him. 'Nice too meet you, grandpa!'

Noah nodded.

'Now I'm totally confused…'

'There is no confusion her.' Peter said and looked at him seriously. 'I love your daughter, she loves me, and we're getting married and have a daughter. You can give us your blessing or not, but I _will_ marry her and you can't stop me.'

'We are getting married?' Claire looked at him with surprise. He never mentioned that before.

'Yes, we are!' Peter answered her, and then added hesitantly. 'Are we?'

'Sure we are!' Claire hugged him joyful. 'I'm getting married!' she said to herself when she finally released Peter.

'Before that we have to take care of my father.' Peter said and all happy smiles faded. 'Are you with us?' he reached hand to Noah, who was still next to him, near the bed.

Finally Noah smiled and took Peters hand.

'Whatever makes my daughter happy... I'm happy too. Welcome to the family, Peter! I'm on your side!'

Peter nodded and shakes his hand then examined all the people around him

'As I said, I have a plan… Something like a plan and I'll need all support I can get.'

'You will have it, brother.' Gabriel said smiling.

'Count me in too' said Sandy, glad to helped her father. 'I can be useful.'

'And me.' said Nathan

'Mom?' Peter turned his look at Angela.

'Finally the day is come. I waiting for that to happen long time ago.' Angela looked proudly at her son. 'You finally grow up and you are a man now. You are the man we all need. I'll help you!'

'OK…' Peter tried to continue, but Claire stopped him.

'Hey, what about me?' she sounded almost angry.

'I don't need to ask you, love. I know you are on my side…' Peter caressed her cheek.

'I want to help!' she said and his look shortly turned serious.

'No!' he said.

'But I want…'

'I said no!' he repeated.

'Peter Peterlli, don't talk to me with that tone!' in that moment, Sandy laughed.

'What?' Peter and Claire turned to her in one voice.

'You're doing this again!' she said without any fear from them, still laughing. 'Some things never changed…'

'Maybe I can help?' Gabriel said and everybody turned to him. 'Since we know that Arthur hit the people in their weak place, I assume that he will try to hit you in your weak place, Peter.'

'Claire…' Peter said and Gabriel nodded.

'So, I can hide her.' Gabriel continued. 'Or you can. After all, we both have that power now, did we?' he smirked.

'You have a point.' Peter looked again to Claire. She smiled. 'And you promise to stay hidden?'

'Yes!' she said joyfully.

'And be careful? And protect the baby?'

'Yes!' she repeated.

'I can't believe I'm saying that, but OK!' Peter finally gave up. 'At least I will know were you are.'

'Thank you!' her eyes shined.

'Now, when we take care of Claire… Can I continue?' Peter looked at Claire and she nodded. 'OK. His weakness is hate and I think that maybe that will be useful. We have to bring him here, in LA.'

'What you have in your mind?' Nathan asked him cautiously.

Peter smiled.


	14. Chapter 13 The Day Before

**In previous chapter:**

_'What you have in your mind?' Nathan asked him cautiously._

_Peter smiled._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 13 The Day Before (Can I have You Tonight)  
**_

'What have in your mind?' Nathan asked.

Peter smiled.

'Dad already know that I have my powers back, but he don't know about Sandy. At least I hope.'

'And?' Nathan already lost patience.

'Do you have the power of illusion?' Peter turned to his daughter.

Instead of an answer, Sandy turned in front of his eyes on her mother.

'Whoa!' Nathan jumped.

'Nice…' Gabriel was impressed.

Sandy turned back her real appearance and smiled.

'Thanks.'

'Ok, now.' Peter continued. 'Now, we have to entice dad here, outside LA. Gabriel and I will face him. My daughter will protect you.'

'But dad, I can help…' Sandy started.

'Not a word, please!' Peter interrupted her and looked at her seriously.

'Nobody, except me and Gabriel is able to resist to dad!'

'Actually, I have an idea…' Gabriel said and everybody looked at him.

'I'm listening…' Peter said.

'You don't like it, but I think maybe this will work.'

'Say it already!' Peter started to lose patience.

'We can use Sandy.'

'Huh, how?' this time Claire asked.

'We assumed dad will try to attack Claire. What if that isn't Claire…'

'No!' Peter and Claire yelled at one tone.

'C'mon you two… Think about it. He can try to attack Sandy, but she can disarm him. When he holds her, he will think only about you. Sandy would have a time to disarm him and then we can finish him.'

Peter stood up of the bed and faced with Gabriel.

'I can't let you to put my daughter in danger! Do you understand that?' his voice was quiet and yet respectful.

'Dad, I can do it.' Sandy came to them.' I can heal faster than you and mom. Moreover, I can take powers from the people. I can block those powers. If I did not have time to take grandpa power, I can block it. That will help you!'

'But still, you put yourself in danger' Peter wasn't convinced yet.

'Relax!' Sandy winked him. 'And how can I would be in danger, when I wasn't even born yet?'

'Who can protect Claire then?' Peter said and his look clearly showed his concern.

'I do.' Gabriel said. 'You and Sandy can take care of dad.'

'We all will protect Claire, Peter!' Noah said and gave him a nod.

'Let's do it then…' Peter said and light smile appeared on his face. That was sad smile. 'I can't believe that I'm planning my father's murder.'

Gabriel took a hand on his shoulder.

'I can do this if you want me…'

'No!' Peter shook his head. 'He tried to kill me, threaten my Claire and my daughter… That is more than enough! I have to do this.'

'You know better…' Gabriel said. 'How can we entice him here?'

Peter smiled.

'Mom.'

'Mom?'

'She can enter in his sub consciousness and will show him.'

Angela nodded.

'I can do that, but it has to happen until he is sleeping. We have to wait 'till night.' she said.

'No problem, I am a patient person.' Peter answered and heard how Claire, his mom, Sandy and Nathan laughed.

'Like I said couple days before, I believe you, love!' Claire added.

'You and patience? C'mon, sweetheart, you're argued with the patience since you are little.' his mom said.

'OK!' Peter blushed, but raised his voice. 'Since we have to wait until the morning at least, I suggest you to take a room. It's a little crowded here…'

'Already take care.' Gabriel smirked. 'C'mon, people. Let's create a little place for love-birds here!' he opened the door and stood there.

'You are mean!' Peter smiled at him.

'I know, but I'm helping you!' Gabriel winked at him.

'Yes, you are' Peter said and sat on the bed near Claire.

'If something happens, I call you.' Angela said to him and hugged Sandy. 'C'mon my dear, I have to know you. Come with me and we can talk.'

When the door closed after final person, Peter lay behind on Claire's lap. She gently ran fingers through his hair. She felt that this is what he needed now and gave it to him.

'You worried, didn't you?' Claire said after couple of minutes.

'Yes, I am. I'm scared actually.' he whispered and looked at her. 'I'm scared for you.'

'I know…' she continued to caress his hair. 'I'm scared for you too. I saw how you died I don't think I will be able to see that again…'

'I will be careful!' Peter answered her and raised his head. 'Look, the eclipse is gone.' He pointed at the window. Claire nodded, but her hand stayed on his head.

'Are you hungry?' she asked him.

'You are.' He smirked and playfully flames started to play in his eyes.

'We are.' Claire caressed her stomach.

'I think I'll find something on the fridge.' Peter jumped and couple minutes later they already finished their diner of mac and cheese.

It was late at night when Peter gently hugged her in his arms. Claire felt fasten beating of his heart and looked at him.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

'No.' he answered quietly. 'I'm not, but I'll be fine tomorrow…'

'Do you need anything?'

'Yeah, I need you...'

Claire smiled on his chest and mumbled.

'I think that I can give you that.'

'To have you here, in my arms… that is enough for me!' he squeezed her softly.

'I have something other in my mind…' Claire said and kissed him on his neck.

'Claire…' she felt breath on her neck and continued to kiss him until she reached his lips.

'Can I have you tonight?' she whispered in a couple millimeters from there.

Peter just nodded and their lips merged in passionate kiss, which filled the night with pleasure.


	15. Chapter 14 Missing

**In previous chapter:**_'Can I have you tonight?' she whispered in a couple millimeters from there._

_Peter just nodded and their lips merged in passionate kiss, which filled the night with pleasure._

* * *

_**Chapter 14 Missing  
**_

It was early in the morning, when Claire finally woke up. Something was wrong. Claire opened her eyes. It wasn't necessary to look at the other side of the bed, she already knew – Peter was gone. Alone. She was sure. Claire stood up quickly.

'Peter?' she yelled in panic, despite her confidence. Her hope died again. Peter wasn't here.

Just when Claire dressed up, the door opened and Gabriel rushed in.

'Claire, what happened?' he looked at her worried. 'I heard you yelling from my room. What…'

'Peter's gone.' She said and tried to pass him, but he grabbed her elbow.

'Repeat, please?' his voice was low, but still worried. 'Peter's gone where?'

'I don't know, but I have to find him!' Claire tried to release herself, but Gabriel held her strong.

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that!' Gabriel said and dragged her into the bed.

'What? Why?' Claire sat, but her thoughts already trying to find a way for escape.

'Peter is going to kill me, if I let you!' Gabriel answered.

'_Maybe if I wait l__ong enough, he will distract and I can run away.' _ Claire thought.

'Don't even think about it!_' _ Gabriel said and raised his eyebrows.

'Did you just read my mind?' Claire looked at him angry. 'Don't do that again!'

'Yes, I am and I did it again if I have to!' Gabriel still stood at the door.

'Please, let me go! I have to find him!' the anger was replaced with desperation. 'Please…'

Gabriel looked at her almost with regret.

'I'm sorry Claire, I can't! I have to keep you safe. Besides, the others are coming in the minute.'

'We are wasting time here! We have to find him, quickly, or I…' suddenly, Claire put her hand on the mouth and ran to the bathroom.

'Claire!' Gabriel yelled after her.

She turned back after couple of minutes with pale face and sat on the bed.

'I'm OK.' she said quietly, put her elbows on the knees and leaned her forehead on the hands.

Gabriel came to her carefully and put one hand on her arm.

'We'll find him, Claire. Don't worry! I'll find him!' he said and she looked at him.

The door opened and the others came in the room.

'I heard yelling.' Nathan said and examined the room.

'What happened?' Angela looked at Claire and Gabriel.

'Mom?' Sandy showed her head behind Angela.

'Peter's missing.' Gabriel answered.

'What?'

'Where?'

'When?'

Everybody started to ask questions.

'Quiet, please!' Gabriel yelled and suddenly everybody calmed. 'We don't know when, or where, or why Peter's gone. The only thing we know at the moment is that he is missing… and I will find him.'

'If he allows you.' Angela looked at him.

'We've got the same powers. How he can…'

'Your powers are close, but not the same.' Angela tried to explain. 'He can block powers if he wanted to. No matter if you near or far, he can blocked you.'

'She's right.' Sandy added and sat to her mother. 'I got that from him.'

'So, he can block dads' powers too.' Nathan looked at his mother.

Angela shook her head.

'It's not that simple. Arthur can influence on him. He can distract Peter and use his power against him. Your dad's not that easy to be defeated. Like Peter said, his weapon is hate. It's easier to hate, than love.'

'Why?' Claire whispered and everybody looked at her. 'Why he left?' she's already knew the answer.

'He wanted to protect us.' Nathan said. 'Damn it his hero complex!'

'He didn't want to use his daughter.' Noah said and everybody looked at him. 'I can't blame him.' he looked at Claire. 'I understand what he feels.'

'But to put himself in danger?' Claire was almost in tears. 'He is strong, but not strong enough!'

'That's it!' Gabriel said impatiently. 'I'll try to find him. Maybe he won't block me.'

'Try, but I'm telling you – you won't succeed. He doesn't want to be found!' Angela looked at him.

Gabriel closed his eyes. He tried to picture Peter in his mind. Instead of Peter he saw one giant nothing. Darkness surrounded him. Just like someone was put a bandage on his eyes. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Claire.

'I'm sorry, Claire.' he said and saw disappointment in her eyes.

'Oh, my God! What we're going to do now?' she whispered and took a hand on her stomach. _'Did I lose him forever?'_ she thought and Gabriel looked at her eager to help. Suddenly something snapped on his mind.

'Wait a minute!' he said 'I think I might find a way to find Peter.'

'How?' Claire and Sandy gave him a surprised look.

'He doesn't want to be found, but that doesn't mean that he don't think about the people he loves, right?'

'Yes.' Angela said and smiled. She already was figured out his idea.

'Claire, maybe you are the answer!'

'What do you mean?' she began to hope.

'If he escaped because of you and your daughter, maybe he still thinks about you two. He wanted you to be safe. He thinks about you and I may find him by his thoughts!'

'Can you?' Claire still doubted.

'I can try.' Gabriel reached a hand to her. 'Give me your hand, Claire. I have to touch you.'

Claire reached her hand and they both closed their eyes.

This time, when Gabriel tried to picture Peter, he saw a desert and some building at distance. Then he saw Peter staying in the middle of that desert, staring in front of nothing. He's waiting and thinking for Claire. And, Gabriel frowned, some letter. What letter?

Gabriel opened his eyes and dropped her hand. Without any word, he went to the table, took some piece of paper and came back to Claire.

'You must read this.' Gabriel said and passed it to her. 'I have to think.'

With perplexity in her eyes, she took the paper and started to read. It was letter, for her.

'_My little love,_

_I'm sorry I had to say goodbye in this way, but you leave me no choice. I can't let anything happens to you or our daughter. I can't let them use her also. This is my fight and I have to do it. I know that you might be upset when you find out that I'm missing. Please don't be mad and don't try to find me. Take care of yourself and our baby. It has to happen in that way. Try to understand that! If something happens to me, know that my last thought was with you and our child! I will always love you, Claire!_

_Good bye_

_Peter'_

Claire dropped the letter on the ground. Anger and fear mixed in her mind.

'He can't do this to me!' she whispered. 'How he can do this to me?'

'He is in Las Vegas.' Gabriel said.

'Why do you think that?' Noah looked at him.

Gabriel smiled.

'I don't think, I _know_!'

'Let's go then!' Nathan said and turned to the door.

'Everybody!' Gabriel said.

'What?' Nathan turned around to him.

'I said - everybody has to come.' Gabriel repeated and helped Claire to stand up.

'Why? I think that the three of us would be enough.' Nathan started to lose patience.

'I can't explain that, but I felt that everybody has to come.' Gabriel insisted.

'You sound like Peter now!'

Gabriel smirked.

'Maybe we are not so difference!' then his face turned serious. 'Sandy, take Noah and Angela. I'll take Claire and Nathan. We'll meet you there.'

'Wait!' Sandy look confused. 'I don't know where we are going!'

Gabriel smirked once again.

'Just think of me.' he winked at her, and disappeared along with Claire and Nathan.

Sandy exhaled.

'I hope you know what you're doing!' she mumbled and then said loudly. 'Take my hands.'

Angela and Noah took her hands. She closed her eyes and in the next second they're gone.


	16. Chapter 15 The battle, pt 1

_**Chapter 15**__** The battle, pt 1**_

Desert sand was awful. Peter frowned and continued his examination. His father still wasn't here, but soon he will be. He was sure. When he woke up this morning and saw Claire beside him, Peter already knew what he had to do. Alone. By himself. It was not necessary to threaten another life. Especially the life of his daughter. Now he had the power to decide this.

'The sun is hot, isn't it?' Peter turned around and saw his father. 'What? You expected me, didn't you? I heard the message and I'm here.'

'How could you be so cold?' Peter asked him, still tried to realize that the person who wished his death is his own father.

'There was a time when I was just like you – young, naïve and full of empty dreams.' Arthur smiled, but that smile didn't reach his eyes. 'Then I've got a dream. Funny, but that was after you born. I dreamed one better place. One better world. And decided to make that world.'

'Who are you to playing God?' Peter frowned. 'Sometimes I really doubt that you are my father…'

Arthur laughed.

'But you are Peter and you also playing God, remember? You came back from the future to shoot your own brother!'

'That person, who came back, wasn't me!' Peter started to get angry. 'To give powers on entire globe is different than to saving people!

'Where is the difference?'

'People, dad! People! Not everyone knows how to use his power for good. And those people will destroy the world!'

'Allow me to doubt at you!' Arthur came close, but Peter still stood in the same place. Arthur stopped. 'If you controlled these powers, these people, that won't happen! You can help me and together…'

'You talking for the new world order! Terrorism, prosecution, dictatorship! Millions of lives it will be in danger, because of you! I can't allow you that!'

'I suggested you to think again.' Arthur smiled and in the same time in his hands appeared Claire. 'You coming with me or your precious Claire will die in front of your eyes along with your baby!'

'Let go of her or I swear of God I will…' his fear made him to move one-step closer to his dad.

'Easy, son, easy!' Arthur stopped him. 'I don't want to heart her and I'm not until you are listening to me…'

'I'm listening!' Peter said through his teeth.

'Don't do this Peter!' Claire looked at him and winked. Winked? 'I'm your little Claire, remember?'

'Shut up!' Arthur yelled.

In the same time, Peter felt someone near to his ear.

'Do what you have to do, brother!' Gabriel said. 'This isn't Claire. This is Sandy!'

Peter turned, but he saw only empty space.

'C'mon little brother, you can do this!' Peter heard the same voice. 'Concentrate! We all are here, behind you! Close your eyes and think for the one, who you love the most!'

Peter listen Gabriel and closed his eyes. He saw Claire. Her beautiful blue-green eyes shined against him. Love filled all of his body and he suddenly felt relaxed and confident in his powers. Peter inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.

'Now, do you see us?' Gabriel said and Peter followed his voice. He turned his head and saw the small bunch of people standing behind him.

Suddenly Peter smiled and murmured under his nose.

'When all this finish, I'm going to kill you! Putting my daughter in danger, what the hell are you thinking?'

Gabriel smirked and hit his back.

'You just finished with this and then we could talk!'

'What are you babbling under your nose?' Arthur looked inpatient.

'I'm sorry, dad!' Peter said and he raised his hand. He evoked the electric power on it and pointed Arthur. 'I have to kill you!'

Arthur just smiled and squeezed Sandy. She just smirked to her father. Peter already knew that his daughter was indestructible, literary indestructible. She believed in her powers and now Peter believed too.

'What about your little Claire here? You are ready to sacrifice her?'

Peter smiled. Without looking backwards, he already knew that Claire watched him. With love.

'No, I won't. But you're going to die no matter how!'

With gentle move of his fingers, Peter send the electricity to his father. Sandy took that moment and jumped away from Arthur. She stood beside her father, but she kept the mask of Claire on her face. Gabriel stood on his other side.

Arthur stood up and looked at his sons.

'Gabriel, you came…' he said with flat voice.

Gabriel smirked.

'Yes, I am. Where else could I been?'

'But you hated him!'

Gabriel shook his head.

'Not anymore. We can do great things together, my brothers and me.'

Arthur frowned and threw the electric fusillade to them. Sandy raised her hand and threw it back to him.

Arthur barely escaped it.

'Nice…' Peter was proud of his daughter.

'Thanks, dad! I'm trying…'


	17. Chapter 16 The Battle pt2

_**Chapter 16 The Battle pt**__**.2**_

'You can't beat me!' Arthur screamed as he got up from the ground.

Peter smiled ironically.

'Oh yes, I can!'

'You can't kill a human!' Arthur spat the last word. 'I though that you would be the one who should continued my legacy!'

'Are you insane?' Peter raised his voice a little. He didn't move. Just blinked his eyes. 'You tried to kill my family, the woman I love, my child and you want what for me? I can kill human if that human have done all of this things!'

Arthur finally stood up struggling. He smiled. Smiled?

'_Gabriel, I don't like this!'_ Peter thought without turning back.

'_Agreed, he is definitely up to something!'_ his brother answered him.

'_What we should do?'_ That was Annie.

'_Protect your mother if it need!'_ Peter thought.

'_But…'_

'_I'm not asking I'm telling you – protect your mother, now!'_

Peter felt her disagreement, but he knew that Sandy should listen.

'I thought that you'll never grow up so much!' Arthur said after short pause. 'You were such a disappointment in the past…'

'Enough, dad!' Peter started to irritated. 'I know this already!'

'My only son! You should've been my proud!'

'What!'

'Calm down, Peter!' Gabriel said and put one hand on his shoulder. 'He's trying to distract you!'

'Oh, it is true!' Arthur continued. 'If you going to kill me today, you must know the whole true!'

'You're lying!' Peter grunted.

'Am I? Our first child with Angela died as a baby and I have to figure out something. She would have been devastated, so I took Nathan. She didn't know. Ironically, he became the man, as I always wanted you to be. He became my favorite son, without even caring my blood.'

'What about Gabriel?' Peter asked quietly.

'Gabriel is Adam's son. Do you remember Adam, the one who betrayed you and almost make you to release the Shanti virus?'

'How did you know?'

Arthur smiled again. Ruthless. Peter knew that he's telling the true. Gabriel had taken the power, which recognized the lie. Peter just absorbed it.

'I killed him! How did you think I healed from the coma?'

'You son of a bitch!' Peter heard Angela's voice behind him, but Arthur wasn't finished yet.

'After Gabriel was born, I took your mother's memory and she even didn't know about his existent. She knew about that a little before she tried to kill me. Then Angela got pregnant with you. While she was pregnant, she had a dream about you. She dreamed your power and she told me that you'd became the great man. Very powerful man. I was very happy about that. You would've been my only heir. Then you choose to be rebel! You didn't listen and always disobey…'

'So, you choose Nathan.' Peter said with flat voice.

Arthur shrugged and came close. Peter didn't move, still stared at him. If his father tried to distract him, he didn't succeed.

'We injected him with the formula, little before Claire was born. I was hoping that he came up with some great power. As yours and mine. Instead – just flying! But at the same time, he was easiest for manipulate. He was hunger for power and I gave it to him. And, oh I forgot Claire. She is his daughter.'

'_I am a human!'_ Peter heard her voice in his head, full of relief.

'You knew about us, didn't you? When you gave her to adoption?' Peter blinked with his eyes.

Arthur nodded.

'Angela told me everything! She was so afraid that your love is all against the nature!'

'But you knew that we're not blood relatives!' Peter leaned his head.

'I knew! But I wanted to stop that relationship by any cause! Your child was a threat for me. For my power and my plans. It would became indestructible and so are you!'

'She!' Peter smiled.

'What?'

'It's she! The child is a girl. My daughter!'

'How would you know?'

'Just know!'

'And now you're going to kill me?'

Peter opened his hands and the blue flames blew from them.

'Yes, I am!'

'Even when you know that you're going to kill your own father?' Arthur doesn't sound like he was sorry.

'You stopped to be that man from the moment you tried to kill me!'

Arthur frowned and flamed his hands on his turn.

'Go the hell!'

'After you!'

Everything happened too fast. Arthur threw the blue flames to Peter, but Gabriel blocked it and gave Peter opportunity to throw the fire in his turn. He didn't miss. Everybody watched how Arthur's body turned into dust.

Peter came close to what's left of his father and suddenly felt the weakness in his knees. He knelt and arched his back.

'Peter!' he heard Claire screaming. Then, he felt her hands wrapped around him. Finally, Peter allowed himself to release the pressure. He rested his head on her chest and gasped.

'It's over!'

'Yes, my love! It is over… You may rest now… We're good…'

Peter smiled at her and caressed her beautiful face. He would've done everything for her and just did it. Or is he?


End file.
